


Death Can't Stop Our Happy Ending

by ElliotOrion



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Dave - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Dave (Umbrella Academy) is Alive, Eudora Patch is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Happy Ending, He gets redemption, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus told god she's a bitch, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, M/M, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), No Incest, No Smut, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Pregnancy, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, They finally talk about their goddamn issues, bc they deserve it, it's mostly comfort, luther is a dick and i will not apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotOrion/pseuds/ElliotOrion
Summary: God tries to take Klaus' mate from him. Someone should have told Her that was a bad idea.-The A/B/O Baby!fic i've been dying for so i wrote it myself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried writing this about 5 times in the past two weeks, and I'm finally happy with it. So here you go! I'll try to post at least once a week, but it'll be irregular, ngl.

“You’re dead. Again. Why?” 

“Ever consider I might just like looking at your cute wittle face?” Klaus pouted, reaching to pinch God’s cheeks. She slapped his hand away. “Ouch!” 

“One of these days I’m going to keep you here just to get you to knock this off.” She scowled. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Klaus’ eyes darkened, a touch of blue glowing within. 

“Oh? And why wouldn’t I?” She raised an eyebrow, an almost sadistic smirk on Her face. For all She complains about Klaus pissing her off, She sure liked to return the favor.  


“Because if you do anything to take me away from my mate and my pup, I’ll make your life worse than hell. And I would know what that is. Having been there and all that.” Klaus grinned, his eyes glowing faintly. Her smirk dropped.  


“You are a pain in my ass, Hargreeves.”  


“I try.”  


“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes.  


And then Klaus is gasping awake on the blood soaked jungle floor, Dave crying over him.  


“Hey baby. Why you crying? You know I always come back.” Klaus hummed, pulling his alpha into a kiss and wiping away the tears. It just smears blood and dirt over his cheeks, but it’s the thought that counts, really.  


“It took you longer this time. I’m terrified one day you won’t come back. And anyways, you still die. I still feel that pain.” Dave shook his head, marking Klaus with his comforting cinnamon coffee scent, like he always did whenever Klaus gets hurt. Klaus rolls his eyes at the silly alpha instinct, but… he loved it. Loved wearing the reminder to the whole camp just who was his mate.  


Both Klaus and Dave kept one hand resting protectively over the barely showing baby bump hidden under his vest. Klaus might not be afraid of dying himself, but… his pup… He couldn’t risk anything happening to them. Even if he hadn’t been able to even drink or smoke in five months, couldn’t even wear a crop top for over a month now, and it was really getting on his nerves, thank you very much.  


Still, suffering withdrawl in regulation army gear was better than being sent home for being a pregnant omega, and having to leave his mate and the other boys alone. They wouldn’t last a minute without him, and they all knew it.  


“I’m sorry, Davey.” Klaus pressed a kiss to the bond mark he’d left on Dave’s neck. They still got weird looks about that, from greenhorns and brothers alike. Omegas didn’t mark their alphas.  


Klaus thought that was a load of bullshit, and Dave had just learned to go along with things when Klaus got that particular bite in his eyes. Anyways, he said he loved wearing it, so fuck anyone else.  


No one really mattered to Klaus but his mate and pup. He loves Sera and Harry and the others to death but… the three of them would always come fist.  


“It’s okay. Let’s just get back to camp.” Dave sighed. The look in his eyes said it wasn’t, not really. He’d been begging Klaus to go back stateside since Charlie caught the first scent of pregnancy on him. The fact that Klaus still insisted on going with him on whatever suicide missions Dave was unfortunate enough to draw the short straw for pissed him off more than anything, and they’d fought about it quite a few times.  


Klaus understood. He really did! If Dave wasn’t going on a mission, he didn’t go, even though he probably would have during the five months he was here before he got pregnant. Which by the way, was because of shitty sixties suppressants not working, and totally not his fault, no matter what Alex says… well, said. Sorta. He still says it, but only Klaus has to deal with it now.  


But he couldn’t just let Dave go on a dangerous mission alone! He couldn’t risk losing his mate when they were just two days and three weeks from Davey being sent back home. Klaus would finally take of the goddamn itchy scent blockers he had to keep on his neck all the time, and the Captain would realize he was pregnant and send him home too. Then they could get the little home they wanted with the bunnies and the dogs and the water view because Dave grew up in Iowa and wanted to live by water.  
They were so close. They could make it. Klaus could keep them safe. He’d been sober for eight months! He was getting so good with his powers, and he could - he could bring them all home. He could do it.  


So why was Dave laying beside him, gasping on the blood in his lungs, on the blood pouring from his chest?  


“Dave?” Klaus whispered. “Dave! No! No, no, no, you can’t, you can’t, stay with me! Dave!” The sound of the bullets flying above them disappeared, everything centering in on the sound of Dave’s shaky breaths. Klaus was a medic, he was an omega, it was the only way he could stay, and he - he knew what to do. He had to save Dave. There wasn’t any other options. Dave couldn’t die. He couldn’t.  


“Dave stay with me, baby, please, stay,” he sobbed, putting plastic over the wound to stop a collapsed wound, pressing wrapping on tight to prevent bleeding, going over everything the other nurses and Reginald had taught him about emergency care. Dave couldn’t die. It wasn’t an option. They were going to go home. They were going to get their house by the ocean, and Elizabeta, Dave’s sister, still hadn’t met him or her niece or nephew, and Dave couldn’t die.  


“Kl…” Dave fumbled for Klaus’ face, his eyes fluttering closed.  


“No!” he sobbed, shaking his head. “No!” He ripped off the scent blockers, grasping at some old wives tale one of the other omega nurses had told him about a mate’s scent possibly keeping their partner alive. But a scent can’t heal a bullet wound, and no pressure is going to stop a bullet to the heart.  


Dave’s eyes go vacant. His chest stops shaking beneath Klaus’s hands.  


His hand falls limply to the side.  


Klaus’ scream was multiplied by the hundreds, the dead on the battlefield manifesting in a haze of blue and ripping the men who’d shot his mate to shreds. His hands and eyes, no, his whole body, was glowing, but he couldn’t see the damage his ghosts were causing him around the tears blurring his vision.  


“Dave…” The glow flickered out once the bullets stopped flying, as Klaus doubled over the body of his mate.  


He cried. He cried harder than he ever had in his life, harder than when the ghosts and nightmares kept him awake for nights on end, harder than when Five disappeared, than when Ben was torn to pieces. He cried and cried, clinging to Dave’s body, Dave’s corpse, like if he held tight enough, maybe Dave wouldn’t go. Wouldn’t leave him and their pup alone in a world that felt too dark, too empty without Dave in it.  


“Spook.” Harry knelt beside him, his soothing alpha scent suffocating instead of comforting. “Spook, we have to head back to base.” Harry tried to touch Klaus, tried to pry his hands off Dave’s blood soaked vest.  


Klaus screamed again, Harry and the other soldiers who’d gathered around Klaus stumbling back.  
“

Don’t touch him.” Klaus’ growl echoed with more voices than there were men in their squad, his eyes still glowing blue.  


“Okay…” Harry whispered, looking up at Charlie. “Did we know Spook could use telekinesis?” The other soldiers shook their heads. “Alright then.”  


“What’s everyone standing around for?” Captain Rhodes stormed up to them, drawing up short when he saw what happened. “Ah shit. Someone grab the omega and Katz and lets get moving. Something feels wrong and I don’t want to be here when we learn what.”  


“Captain, no disrespect, but I think Klaus is what’s wrong.” Mick coughed into his sleeve. All the eyes went back to Klaus, still bent over Dave’s body, whispering to himself, or maybe Dave. The sour stench of distressed, pregnant omega was nearly suffocating.  


“For fucks sake…” The Captain ran a dirty hand over his face. “Someone grab him and lets get going.”  


“Be my guest, but it’s not going to go well.” Harry shook his head. “Captain, let me wait with them. I’ll get them back to base once Klaus is able to think clearly. I can keep him safe if anyone comes up on us…. Not that I think I’ll need to.” Harry doubted anyone was going to be coming to this place in a long while. The heavy air, the bone deep feeling of wrong that permeated everything on the battlefield, the whispers and shadows everyone saw in the corner of their visions but wouldn’t dare admit…  


They all knew Klaus was powerful. They’d all seen what he could do once he got sober, how he could raise armies of furious dead soldiers, talk to the ghosts to figure out where bombs and traps were. How he was the perfect lookout, the perfect one to help get soldiers, dead and alive, closure with their fallen brothers, how he was the only medic in the army who figured out they could stop infection with a plant some Vietnamese ghost woman told him. He’d saved everyone on leave from multiple embarrassing situations because he somehow spoke the language, was able to make everyone laugh even when things were at their worst.  


They knew he could do things not even he knew.  


They just didn’t know the half of it.  


“Fine.” The Captain snapped, surprising everyone. “Let’s move out.”  


“Captain, let me stay too!” One of the medics, Sera, came scrambling away from a soldier she’d been helping into a truck. “Please. Having an omega here will help Klaus calm down.”  


“If you get killed, it is not on me.” The Captain narrowed his eyes, anger spiking in his scent.  


“Understood.”  


“Good.” He shook his head, leaving with a muttered, “This is why mated omegas shouldn’t be allowed in the military…” Sera stuck her tongue out at his back, smirking when the others had to hide their laughter. It all fell flat, though, the pain and grief radiating from Klaus too strong for anyone to relax. For anyone to think past filtering air into their lungs, the air so thick with Klaus’ scent it was like breathing water.  


“Klaus? Are you okay?” Sera knelt beside Klaus, though she didn’t dare touch him. Harry had proved that was a bad idea.  


“She’ll give him back.” Klaus whispered, smiling through his tears. Sera had never been afraid of her friend, but… she couldn’t help but feel a touch of fear now. The swarm of ghosts had been so much bigger, so much angrier than normal. She didn’t want that turned on her.  


“Who, Klaus?”  


“God, the Creator, whatever the little prick wants to call Herself. She’ll give him back.”  


“Klaus, sweetie, Dave’s gone. He’s dead. Maybe you’ll see his ghost, but… he’s not coming back.” Sera shook her head, taking Harry’s hand for support. She was grieving too. They all were.  


“No! She’ll give him back! She will. I told Her I’ll make Her life miserable if she takes him from me! I said I’d show her hell. I meant it. She’ll give him back. She will.” Klaus growled, hands glowing. “If She thinks I’m annoying now, She’s about to hate me.”  


“God doesn’t give people back.”  


“She does! She gives me back, and She’ll give him back. Or… or… or I’m going to ruin Her. I’m going to tear down Her entire damn kingdom until I’ve got my mate with me again. I’m going make Her wish She’d taken me with my first overdose. I’ll raise as many dead as I have to, to bring him back. She’ll give him back.”  


“Klaus - “ Harry was cut off. Klaus looked up, confused, only to see both Harry and Sera frozen in spot.  


“You are getting increasingly on my nerves.” God stood in front of Klaus, hands on Her hips and a scowl on Her face.  


“I can get a lot worse. Give him back.” His voice held the pain of all the ghosts in the area, Vietnames and American alike rising to his call and emerging from the ground around them. God took a look around Her, not amused.  


“I can’t just give people back, Klaus.”  


“You give me back.”  


“You are different.”  


“He’s different! And you are God, aren’t you? You can do what you want. Now give. Him. Back.” Klaus looked up from Dave’s face for the first time since the bullet hit him.  


God swallowed.  


“I’m God, aren’t I? You can’t order me around.”  


“You are afraid of me, aren’t you? That’s why you don’t want me in Heaven. Why the Devil doesn’t want me in Hell. You wouldn’t just let a human live this many times if you were just annoyed by him.” A wicked grin spread across Klaus’ face. “Want to see just how much you should fear me?”  
God studied Klaus for a minute, eyes narrowed. Klaus tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. The ghosts started creeping in, their howling rising until She could barely think. Even the ground starting to shake from the force of their screams.  


“Oh for fucks sake! Fine! I’ll give your mate back. But this is a one time offer, do you understand? If he dies again, that’s it. I don’t care what temper tantrum you throw, he’s gone.”  


“Okay.” Klaus smiled, happy as could be.  


“You are the last time I let the Devil have a say in one of my creations.” She muttered, disappearing as time began again.  


“Klaus, he’s - holy shit!” Harry continued, scrambling back as Dave suddenly gasped to life.  


“Davey!” Klaus sobbed, throwing himself on top of Dave and his steadily closing wound. Dave caught him, he always caught him, laughing in panicked relief as Klaus kissed his face over and over.  


“What the fuck did you do, baby?” He shook his head. “Never mind, I don’t care. I’m back with you. That’s all that matters.”  


“I pissed God off. You know I respect your religion, Dave, but your Rabbi was wrong. She’s a bitch.”  


“My Rabbi was wrong about a lot of things, Klaus.” Dave pulled Klaus into a deep kiss. Klaus absolutely drowned in it, giving everything he had to his alpha.  


“I’d do anything for you.” He whispered, nuzzling into Dave’s scent glands, marking himself before Dave could do it for him. “I love you, fuck, I love you, alpha.”  


“Damn it,” Dave hissed, hauling Klaus back into a kiss. Klaus never wanted it to stop.  


But as per usual, one of their friends interrupted.  


“Klaus. What the fuck.” Harry’s eyes were wide, both he and Sera staring at Dave, suddenly alive, suddenly healed.  


“She gave him back, just like I told you She would.” Klaus purred, curling himself into Dave’s lap. “She wouldn’t dare let our pup grow up without their father.”  


“Of course not,” Dave laughed, rucking up Klaus’ shirt to rub over his bump. “You wouldn’t let her.”  


“Obviously. Kiss me again.”  


“I’m sorry, hold up, Dave, you were dead.” Sera shook her head. “I mean, thank the heavens you are alive now, but… how?”  


“I’ve already explained this.” Klaus groaned, frustrated that they kept interrupting him and Dave time. His mate just died, you think that’d be a good enough reason for everyone to just let him get laid in peace, you know? But no…  


“Yea but, dead people don’t just come back to life, Spook.” Harry shook his head. “You said that.”  


“Just stop questioning it for fucks sake.” Klaus groaned, hiding his face in Dave’s neck, which was definitely his top place to hide. It always smelled so nice, even when they hadn’t gotten a shower in days... “Please?”  


“But - “  


"Harry, it’s Klaus. Just go with it.” Dave smirked. “How else do you think I’ve survived being his mate?” Klaus pinched his side, smirking at Dave’s yelp.  


“I… Alright, I guess.” Harry groaned. “If anyone could bring someone back from the dead, it’d be Spook.”  


“Exactly.” Klaus grinned. “Now can I have a goddamn minute please? Go, shoo,” He waved off their friends, before turning and straddling Dave’s lap.  


“I did just die, so I might need a minute.” Dave raised an eyebrow. Klaus rolled his eyes, kissing his mate like his life depended on it.  


“As much as I am eager to get nailed by you, I have a different venue in mind.”  


“Last time we did it in one of the trucks my back ached for a week, so I’m vetoing that.”  


“I’m pregnant, you don’t get to bitch about an aching body, got it mister? No, not the truck. 2020.”  


“Last time I suggested we go to your time you threatened me with the glowing hands of death.” Dave raised an eyebrow.  


“Is that the technical term now?”  


“Klaus.” Dave gave him a look. The ‘I know you’re joking to hide something serious so don’t even try to lie about it,’ look.  


“Yea, okay, I know what I said.” He sighed, slumping. “But God said this was a one time thing. If you get shot again, that’s it. Bye, bye Dave. I can’t live without you, baby. 2020 isn’t super safe, there’s the whole apocalypse nonsense, and my family is shit, and everyone is convinced I’m still a druggie which won’t be fun. But like, the little bastard has got the apocalypse handled, I’m sure. It’s safer than here, at least. And you can meet Benny!”  


“Sweetheart, you know I’ve been wanting to leave this hell for months. If going home is what you want, we are doing it.” Dave pressed a gentle kiss to Klaus’ lips. Somehow it made Klaus feel more loved than the heavy, desperate kisses from before.  


“Even though you’ll… you’ll be leaving Lizzie?” Klaus whispered, looking down in shame.  


“Klaus, if it wasn’t for you, I’d already have left her. She’s young right now. As long as she stays safe, she’ll still be alive in 2020. She can still meet our pup. Yes, I’m sure.” Dave pressed his forehead to Klaus’, rubbing on their mate bond.  


“Fucking cheat.” Klaus moans, going limp in Dave’s arms at the pressure on the bond, releasing all sorts of happy pheromones.  


“You love it.” Dave purrs into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.  


“Yea…” He can’t even get a snarky quip out, positively melting into the scent and body, warm, living body, of his alpha. “Can we go home, alpha?”  


“Yea, baby. Yea we can.”  


Klaus closes his eyes, exhaustion from using his powers so much finally catching up to him now that he’s convinced his mate isn’t going anywhere, he’s safe, their little family is going to be safe. Dave just chuckles, the sound echoing in Klaus’ ear where it’s pressed against his chest.  


“I’ve got you. Let’s go get that damn briefcase.”  


“Hmmm….” Klaus hums, nodding off a bit.  


He wakes up when they get back to camp, just long enough to tell Harry where the case is so he can get it without the two of them having to sneak back into camp.  


“I’m finding you Hargreeves, and I am lecturing the fuck out of you for leaving me with these alphas who can’t think past the tips of their dicks.” Sera sniffled into Klaus’ neck, clinging to him as they say goodbye.  


“You can handle them, don’t worry. If they act up just tell them I’ll pester the fuck out of their afterlife.” He kissed her cheek, giving a quick hug to Harry and letting the alpha rustle his hair.  


“See you idiots in fifty years. Tell the others they better not die when I’m gone, okay?” Klaus smiled, blinking back tears.  


“With those idiots? No promises they won’t, but I’ll tell them.” Harry smirked. If his eyes are misty, then Klaus is considerate enough not to call him out on it.  


They totally are though.  


“Ready baby?” Dave whispered, pulling Klaus into his side.  


“Yea.” Klaus took a shaky breath. “Pull the lever Kronk!”  


They opened the briefcase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was starved for validation and got such a good response to the first chapter that i decided to post the next one early. Yay! some things though: Luther is a prick, just go with it. There is a few mentions of prostitution, drug use, and like, the briefest of brief mentions of rape. In general, what you'd pretty much expect out of Klaus and being a homeless omega. And Klaus did have a previous abortion rather than having a child while being an addict, so that is also discussed quite a few times in this story considering his family's reaction. See above of luther is a prick. I 100% hc Vanya as being closer to Klaus than any of the others, especially in an abo verse, so that's how this is going to play, tho others get closer later. Last note, I completely based a bit of the idea for Vanya's history from this tumblr post i saw, but i can't find it again to give credit. if you know who posted it, please let me know so i can give the op credit!! Enjoy!

“This is 2020?” Dave looked around as they climbed off the bus, the driver barely giving their blood soaked uniforms a second glance. Klaus wasn’t sure if it was because he’d seen worse, or if he just knew not to ask. If it was the former, he wanted the story. 

“Why do you sound disappointed?” 

“I was promised flying cars.” Dave pouted. 

“Sorry, love, no flying cars. Just shit dads and super powered murder children.” 

“You know I hate it when you call yourself a murder child.” Dave gave him another of his looks. 

“It’s true. You should have seen Benny after a mission. Usually those ended in him crying in my bed, but, you know, whatever.” Klaus shrugged. “Where is he, by the way? He usually finds me pretty qui - oh there he is!” 

“Klaus! For fucks sake where did you go?” Ben ran up to them, which always amused Klaus. If you can float, why would you run? He would happily never run for the rest of his life. Especially when he felt like a bloated balloon, and he still had four months to go. 

Thank god he’d be sleeping in an actual bed from now on… 

“Uh, 1968? Vietnam?” Klaus rubbed the back of his neck, wincing. 

“You mean to tell me you went to the fucking Vietnam war, and… wait are you pregnant? Who is this?” Ben laughed, rubbing his face. “I leave you for five minutes Klaus and you fucking time travel. Unbelievable.” 

“Love you too Benny!” Klaus laughed, leaning into Dave who’s just patiently waiting. He’s used to half sided conversations by now. “I’ll explain more when we get home, okay? But if I don’t get a bath now, I might just die.” 

“Not the best time for those jokes, love.” Dave coughed. 

“Oh hush.” 

“Do I want to ask?” Ben raised an eyebrow. 

“Probably not. Come along boys!” Klaus waved his goodbye hand, dragging one ghost brother, and one thankfully not a ghost mate down the road. 

“When are you going to let me see Ben, by the way?” Dave asked, looking around for Ben. Klaus pointed to his left, just to save the poor man. 

“Wait, see me?” Ben frowned. 

“Oh yea, Ben! So, I may have been sober for eight months? It’s been eight months, right babe?” Dave nodded. “Damn. Okay so I’ve been sober eight months, haven’t even had alcohol or cigarettes in five months, because, you know, pup and all. And I can do cool shit now!” 

“Cool shit is an understatement.” Dave smirked. “He can raise a fucking army of ghosts. Saved our asses on many an occasion.” 

“You learned to manifest us?” Ben stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, which was much less of a problem when people could walk through you. 

“Ye-ep!” Klaus popped the p, grinning. “You can finally bitch slap me when I fuck up like you’ve been threatening me with for years!” 

“Oh thank god.” The brothers burst out laughing, Dave just watching with an affectionate smile. They started walking again, slowly filling in Ben on what had happened the past ten months, or rather, day. Time travel is weird. 

“Oh boy…” Klaus took a shaky breath once the academy came into view. “Davey?” 

“I’ve got you darling,” Dave wrapped a hand around his waist, kissing the side of his head. “Your siblings won’t hurt you.” 

“Why are you worried about them hurting you? You know they wouldn’t like, actually hurt you, right?” Ben frowned. “Be pricks, sure, but you know, not hurt you, hurt you.” 

“Benny, remember that lovely pregnancy scare I had back before Luther went to the moon? How pissed he and Diego were about me being a junkie with pup?” Klaus shuddered. They’d been furious, yelling to high hell about how he had to have an abortion, he couldn’t care for the kid, he would hurt them too bad because he was still taking drugs. They didn’t give him a moment to speak, to tell them he’d snuck back to the academy, where Diego had been visiting mom, unfortunately, to steal something so he could pay for the procedure. 

He wasn’t an idiot. He knew he couldn’t have the pup. But he didn’t have health insurance or any money. They didn’t listen to him, though. It nearly went to blows when Klaus kept protesting since they didn’t realize he was protesting to agree with them, not to argue. Luther had shoved him against a wall, trying to get him to submit. 

He broke a rib from the force of it, and had a panic attack from the awful memories of the countless abusive alphas he’d dealt with over the years. He still flinched away from Luther. It’d been one of the bigger reasons he’d been too afraid to go back home. 

“Oh. Shit. Never mind then.” Ben sighs. “If you can manifest me, then I’ll be by your side, Klaus.” 

“Thanks Ben,” Klaus swallowed, clinging to Dave. He’d told Dave about that situation, when one of the troop mates got pissed and aggressive over the pregnancy and he’d broken into a sobs. 

But that wouldn’t happen again. It wouldn’t, because he had Dave now, and Ben could be helpful instead of just standing by the side begging Klaus to fight back. He was sober, he had a mate, he was different now. Luther was big, even scarier than before, but… He had his alpha. He had his ghosts, his powers. 

He wasn’t useless anymore. 

“You ready?” Dave asked, rubbing his wrist over Klaus’ neck quickly. Marking him with that perfect coffee scent, so Luther and the others knew just who was his alpha. Who was the only one who had a say in this. 

“Yea.” Klaus straightened his back, putting on the same smile he wore into battles. Somehow a smile had always felt stronger to him than the scowl the others used. Call him crazy, but it did. 

“Alright.” The headed up the stairs to the academy. Klaus was only mostly trying to sneak upstairs without anyone noticing, because a bath before facing his family sounded absolutely divine, thank you very much. 

But this is the Umbrella Academy, and Klaus has never had good luck. 

“Klaus! Where have you been? The house got shot up and you just decided to, what, go on a bender?” Diego drew up short when he saw Dave, fury flooding the air with the scent of burnt rubber, nearly making Klaus relive the whole morning sickness deal. Dave half stepped in front of Klaus, a growl in his throat and a matching flood of protection to war with Diego’s anger. God, Klaus hated this... “Who the fuck is this? Really Klaus? Bringing your clients here?” 

“He’s not a client! I don’t do that anymore.” Klaus snapped, fear dissipating. How dare he think that Dave was just another client? Dave was his everything. “He’s my mate.” 

“Your mate? You went out and got a mate instead of helping us when we got attacked? Unbelievable.” Diego scoffed. 

“Actually, I was here, and I got kidnapped and tortured for, how long Ben? At least fourteen hours, by these bastards looking for Five, which none of you goddamn noticed. So don’t give me that shit.” Klaus growled, his own acidic citrus anger joining the mix. It’s not nearly as strong or impressive as the alphas, but hey, he gets credit for trying. 

“Wait, tortured?” Allison comes into the foyer, Luther behind her. Vanya lurks in the corner, quiet as always. Staying out of this. Being a beta must be so nice… 

“Yea, tortured.” He rolls his eyes. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I time traveled to the Vietnam war for ten months and would really like to take a bath with my mate. Tatty byes!” He waved, grabbing Dave and hauling him to the stairs. 

Five pops in front of him, scaring the shit out of both of them. 

“Jesus, Five!” he stumbles back into Dave, heart pounding. Dave’s hands are shaky on his hips. Vets and teleporters don’t mix great, apparently. Who’d have thought? 

“You are pregnant?” Five whispers, deadly quiet, his scent cool and faded. Being back in this body means he hasn’t presented yet. The thought of going through that again makes shudders of terror fly down Klaus’ back. 

He can’t think about that right now. 

“Oh… Yea.” Klaus nods. “That I am.” Five’s eyes narrowed, though his face didn’t change, which Klaus was pretty sure meant he was going through a billion different possibilities or equations or some shit he’d never understand. 

“Okay.” Five stepped to the side. 

“Hold up, pregnant?” Luther cries. 

“And we are going!” Klaus grabbed Dave’s hand, hauling him up the stairs and into the bathroom before anything else can be said. He locks the door, forehead hitting it with a dull thud. It won’t stop Luther from getting in, sure, but the possibility of his brother being naked will. So that’s good. 

“How you doing baby?” Dave whispered, putting his chin on Klaus’ shoulder and wrapping his strong arms around his waist. He hadn’t spoken up during that all, but he hadn’t really felt he’d needed to. His omega had it handled. 

“Better than I thought I’d be. But Five scared the living fuck out of me.” Klaus shakes his head, turning in the circle of Dave’s arms. He held his mate’s face, kissing him slowly, reveling in how he can do that. He can still do that.

“I thought I lost you.” Tears well in Klaus’ eyes, as the day’s events finally hit. “I thought I lost you, Davey.” 

“You didn’t. And now we are here. I’m not going anywhere.” Dave kissed him. “Bath?” 

“God yes.” 

He falls asleep in the tub, cradled against his alpha’s chest, breathing in his warm scent as the happy rumble and steady beat of his heart keeps away the nightmares. There had been so much chaos, so many ghosts, too many to banish even with his new control on his powers. There’d been so many nightmares, so much fear in the air. He hadn’t slept well in weeks. 

This was heaven. 

He woke up in his own bed, Dave’s hand playing with his hair.

“I forgot how good it felt to sleep without worrying about bombs.” Klaus whispered, pressing a kiss to Dave’s chest, healed perfectly now. Not even a scar. He was alive. The thought nearly made him cry, but he never wanted to stop thinking it. Alive, alive, alive. They were all alive. 

“I forgot how good a good mattress felt. The ones at that shitty motel have nothing on this.” 

“Advantages of a billionaire dad, I guess. Disadvantages include literally everything else.” He heard a snort behind him, waving his hello hand to Ben. He didn’t want to turn over. Not yet. 

“Your family was fun.” 

“Oh god, do I have to think about them this early in the day?” 

“Actually it’s only six at night. Your mom came up to invite us to dinner, but I told her no thanks. She said she’d bring something up for us. You know, when you said she was a robot, I was expecting chrome and shit.” 

“Technically she is partially chrome.” Ben said. 

“Ben says she is partially chrome.” 

“My bad.” 

“Want to meet him?” Klaus looked up at Dave, smiling softly as he traced the stubble on Dave’s jaw. They had shit razors out there, but hey, Dave made it work. Klaus is pretty sure he’d think neon orange hair and a soul patch would look good on Dave though. It was the eyes. Those beautiful eyes meant he could get away with anything. 

“I’d love to.” Dave turned his head to kiss Klaus’ fingers. With an over-dramatic groan, Klaus turned himself over to face Ben, reclining in his chair in the corner. With just manifesting one ghost, it barely took any thought to get his hands to glow, to get Ben solid. 

“Hi Ben.” Dave grinned.

“You can see me?” Ben’s eyes widen. 

“Yep.” 

“Holy shit.” A grin slowly spreads over Ben’s face. “Holy shit, Klaus.” 

“You’re welcome.” Klaus said, smugly. 

“Thank you.” Ben’s sincerity threw him for a loop. But then Dave and Ben were talking, trading stories about various dumb shit Klaus had done and how Dave was so grateful Ben had kept his mate’s ass alive for so long and just generally Ben finally being able to talk to someone who wasn’t Klaus. It felt good, to know that the giddy grin on Ben’s face was because of him. He made his brother happy, for once, instead of angry or disappointed. 

Take that Reginald. He wasn’t the disappointment anymore. He wasn’t the useless omega, the junkie disappointment. He wasn’t Four. He was Klaus, and he had a mate, a pup, a brother. Take that. 

“Ben?” There was a sharp gasp from the door, too quiet to be anyone but Vanya. 

“Hey, V,” Ben grinned. “Long time no see.” Vanya’s hand flew to her face, tears welling in her eyes. Klaus wasn’t even sure she thought it through before she rushed to Ben to hug him, leaving Klaus to scramble to actually solidify Ben rather than just make him visible. 

“Oh god.” Ben nearly sobbed, scrambling for the first touch he’d had in years. 

“I’m so proud of you Klaus,” Dave whispered into his ear. 

“Hmm?” he turned, frowning. 

“Ben. I’m so proud of you. Getting sober was so difficult for you, but you did it. And now you get to give your brother this. I’m so proud of you, baby.” Dave brushed aside his bangs, kissing him with so much love it made Klaus’ heart ache, and not because of the heart burn for once. 

“I love you, Davey. Mate.” He purred into the kiss. 

“I love you too, Spook.” 

“Kl-Klaus…” Vanya spoke up, bringing Klaus back to the rest of the room. She was biting her lip, tugging at her button up sleeve. The last time they’d really talked, other than the family meetings, mind you, hadn’t exactly gone that well. 

They used to meet up monthly for brunches, which were always Klaus’ favorite part of the month. He’d always try to stop taking hard stuff the day or so before he saw her, only using what weed he absolutely needed. He wanted to be present for her, didn’t want her to see him like all their other siblings did. She didn’t think of him as the useless junkie, the omega whore. They’d always been close, considered a waste of space, Klaus because of his orientation, Vanya because of her supposed lack of power. Which turned out to be a lie six months ago, when Vanya’s sweetheart girlfriend helped her off the drugs dad put her on. 

Klaus wasn’t there to talk to her through the discovery of her powers, though, because it was a few months after her book release. Where he had to read how she thought he was just using her for a free meal, where she did think he was just an omega whore and was disgusting for using his body to get drugs. She said he had so much potential, but he wasted it by getting high. Those were dad’s words. He had to read as she told the world about his problems, about Ben’s problems, getting everything wrong. 

She said Ben would lash out at her because he hated her even when she was trying to help after missions. But Ben lashed out because he was afraid to lose control and hurt her. She said she told Klaus about every performance she had and he never showed. He just couldn’t afford the tickets. Ben would go, though, and he’d tell Klaus what was played, so he could listen to them at the library. It was never the same, but it was the best he could do. She said that he stayed with abusive alphas because he enjoyed pain. He hated it, but it was that or stay on the streets, risk being raped while he slept. 

He wrote the truth in the copy she’d given him to give it to her, just so she knew how wrong she was, yelled at her at their next brunch, and told her never to see him again. He knew she’d been abused. But they all were. She had no right to tell the world about it. 

“Vanya.” Klaus sighed, sitting up. Dave followed him, frowning a bit. Klaus had told him about Vanya. He knew about the book, about how mad Klaus had been. 

He was the one to convince Klaus to forgive Vanya. 

“I… Five said you were pregnant. I wanted to… I guess I… Never mind,” she shook her head, turning to leave, taking her nearly neutral beta scent with her. She’d never had a strong scent, but it’d gotten stronger since she was off the meds. Now he could smell the warm cedar, the gentle touch of vanilla.

“Want to feel the bump?” Klaus raised an eyebrow, smiling when Vanya’s face lit up. She rushed over, putting her hand on Klaus’ belly and cooing. 

“They’ve been kicking a bunch, but right now they are quiet, sorry. Being safe and with Daddy here is keeping them content.” Klaus purred, leaning into Dave. 

“That’s good. You… you said you were in Vietnam? Wasn’t that dangerous?” Vanya frowned. 

“Very. But Klaus is headstrong and wasn’t leaving, no matter how much I begged.” Dave scowled. 

“If I had left you’d be dead.” Klaus narrowed his eyes. “We made it out fine, anyways. So stop getting annoyed about it.”

“I am never not going to be mad about it, love.” 

“Did you have proper prenatal care there?” Vanya asked the question Klaus had been dreading. 

“No… The first thing we need to do is get me to an obstetrician, get me on whatever vitamins or shit I need. We didn’t have ultrasounds out there, and none of the girls, the other omega nurses, had ever had pups. Omegas with families weren’t allowed to be nurses, though they could if they were mated. We’ve… we’ve been doing this blind.” Klaus squeezed Dave’s hand, that familiar spike of panic rising. 

He’d decided to stay with Dave. He wasn’t sure what damage not having care might have done on his baby, though. He’d stayed sober, made sure to eat as good as he could with the shit they gave them. He didn’t even dare take painkillers, unsure what would be safe. 

He’d had three months of sobriety, after a someone died because Klaus took the meds he needed to live. He’d felt too guilty to do it again, but it’d been agony. He wouldn’t have managed without everyone’s help. But still, he wasn’t sure how his… Significant drug history would affect the pup. He didn’t know what complications were brewing because he hadn’t gotten even a single ultrasound. 

It was terrifying, not knowing if his decision to stay with his mate would cost them their pup. 

“Okay. I see a beta gynecologist, but she works at an office with mostly omega ones. They are really nice there, they never made me feel bad for the pills or for being panicked about stuff because of dad. They’ll be good about your history, so if you… if you want I can see about getting you an appointment there? But on-only if you - if you want…” She flushed, her soft scent twisting as she realized that might be pushing boundaries. 

“Vanya, I would be so grateful for that.” Klaus groaned. “I have no idea how to find doctors. Other than you know, the bad ones who’d give me drugs. But I don’t want those anywhere near my pup.” Dave’s arms tightened around his waist. Klaus nuzzled against his neck, soothing his alpha. 

He knew about the drugs, about the prostitution, about all the awful shit Klaus did to survive. He still loved Klaus, always would. He never judged what he had to do to survive. 

Didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“Alright.” She smiled. 

“Klaus. You should tell her you forgive her.” Ben speaks up, having been watching from his chair. Klaus had lost his hold on Ben’s corporeal form, but he didn’t mind. He’d gotten to hug Vanya, would get to hug Klaus. There wasn’t a rush. Not anymore. 

“Yea, I know.” Klaus stuck his tongue out at him. “Vanya?” 

“Ye-yea?” 

“You know I forgive you, right? For the book?” 

“What? I… you do? You were so mad, and you had every right to be, I mean, I - I never should have published it. It wasn’t fair, and I got so much wrong because I didn’t understand and it was - god, I’m so ashamed of it and - “ Her scent soured, the vanilla turning artificial and the cedar buried under the sting of wood stain.

“V.” Klaus took her hands. “It’s okay. You were hurting, I get it. You were tired of people ignoring your hurt, so you published it. Should you have just shown it to a therapist? Obviously. But I know why you did it, and I’m over it. I couldn’t stay mad at my favorite sister forever, you know?” He rustled her hair, getting a laugh. “Anyways, because I was mad I wasn’t there for you when you learned about your new powers and were struggling with that. I’m sorry for that.” 

Klaus didn’t have a cell phone, or any home address, so they used to communicate over email since he could check it at the library. It was how they planned brunches if they needed to change the date or place, which was always Vanya doing it, mind you. Unless Klaus was in rehab, his schedule was wide open. After their fight, he stopped checking it, but he’d looked back at it a while ago. She’d sent him this massive email, talking about the pills, about the powers, about Lea. 

He was still too mad to reply, but… she knew he’d read it. Of course he did. He was starved for any contact with his living siblings, especially after fighting with her. He nearly cried in the library when he saw the email, buried under spam from various businesses who’d offer discounts for signing up for some mail list. 

“It’s okay.” She shook her head. “You were justified in your anger. I had Lea to help me out. I’m back on the meds, you know. It’s a lot lower though, so I’m not getting the shit side effects. It was too hard to control my power, but… at least I’m taking them because I want to now, you know?” 

“Definitely.” Klaus nodded. “Have you… told anyone else yet?”

“No…” She winced. “They won’t talk to me. Allison has been trying but I don’t... She’s been super suspicious of Lea, and it’s... honestly making me mad.” 

“Why’s she suspicious of your girlfriend?” Dave frowned. 

“I think she’s trying to make up for being an absent sister? Maybe she’s jealous because I’m happy in a relationship, or maybe she’s just being a controlling alpha. You know how she is. I don’t really know. It’s annoying. Lea keeps laughing because the only suspicious thing she’s going to find is when she got arrested for punching some Nazi in her class who got pissy about it and pressed charges.” 

“Good.” Dave smirked. 

“You should tell them soon. But wait till I’m there, because I so want to see their faces.” All of them laughed. It felt good, to just relax with his family, not worrying about being attacked, about if he was going to lose his pup or his mate. 

“Klaus, honey, I brought dinner.” Mom knocked on the door, smiling her absent smile. 

“Thanks Mom.” Klaus moaned, smelling the food. “I’m starving.” 

“I’ll let you two eat. And go get on that appointment.” Vanya stood. “Klaus?” 

“Hmm?” he looked up from stuffing his face with mac and cheese. 

“Thanks.” 

“Course, V.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego gets redemption! he didn't really need it (reminder that Eudora had just gotten shot, he was a litttllleeee high strung in the last chapter). Luther is still sort of a prick but i explain it now. I swear he gets better later ok i PROMISE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eudora lives because i said so. Also to explain where this takes place with the show timeline a bit since someone was confused, this is the day after Klaus comes home from the torture/vietnam, so i guess the Day That Was? This and the next two chapters are on that day as well, and i explain whats going on apocalypse wise (as i'm pretty sure you've figured out it's not happening) in a later chapter.   
> By the way, i'm about 5 chapters ahead right now, so every time i write a new chapter i'll post one to keep my lead, meaning chapters will probably be every day/every other day if im working, unless i hit a block. Comments help that not happen ;))

“We are going to have to face your family soon, baby,” Dave raised an eyebrow when Klaus refused breakfast the next morning. “Otherwise they are going to come up here.” 

“Wait, fuck, no.” Klaus shook his head, scrambling to his feet. “It smells too nice in here for them to fuck it up.”   
“  
That’s what I thought you’d say.” Dave laughed, cracking his back as he stood too. “Is Ben here?”

“Ben is always here.” Ben said. 

“Yep. Though his ‘always here’ better not include sexy times.” Klaus shot him a glare. 

“Dude the last thing I want to see if sexy times. I high tail it out of there every time.” Ben scowled. 

“Good. I’m into a lot of stuff, but that isn’t one of them.” 

“I don’t even want to know.” Dave snorted, taking Klaus’ hand. “Ready?” 

“No.” 

“Come on.” Dave rolled his eyes. Klaus whined, but let him take him downstairs. 

“Klaus.” Diego sat up when Klaus and Dave came into the kitchen, his worn leather and fresh cookies scent comforting even with his aggression the day before. Luther was there too, glaring, his stale, fiery anger flaring through the air, stronger than any of the other scents. Klaus couldn’t help but flinch from that, hands flying to cover his belly, but Dave’s supportive hand on his lower back grounded him. 

“Hey Diego. Hi Mom. Luther.” He gave a wave, smiling through his fear. He wouldn’t give Luther the satisfaction of seeing him submit. He didn’t submit to anyone but Dave anymore. “Oh, waffles!” 

“Diego suggested them!” Mom smiled, placing two plates in front of Klaus and Dave, setting another one to Klaus’ left for Ben. She still always made a plate for him. Klaus couldn’t help but wonder if she knew he saw him, or if it was just that no one reprogrammed her after his death. “He said they were your favorite.” 

“Oh did he now?” Klaus leaned chin on his palm with the biggest shit eating, younger brother grin he could manage on. Ben cackled next to him as Diego flushed, muttering something about apologizing and Mom was supposed to keep it quiet.

“Aw, it’s okay Diego I’ll keep your secret.” He winked. “Mom makes the best waffles, Dave.” He turned to his mate, only to find half his stack gone. 

“What?” He said around a mouthful of food, contentment rolling off him. 

“You are so cute.” Klaus laughed, licking up a bit of syrup on his mate’s cheek. Luther made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, shoving back from his seat and storming out of the room. 

“Now what’s got his panties in a twist?” Klaus scowled. 

“Do you think Luther uses underwear? It’d be hard to find some that fit…” Klaus hid a laugh, glaring at Ben. 

“He’s Head Alpha. Or, was. Doesn’t like the idea of the pack omega finding a mate without his approval. And he’s still pissy about the pup, thinks you are still on drugs.” Diego shrugged. “Ignore him.” 

“I was intending to. And I’m not on drugs.” 

“Yea, I know. Five explained how if you time traveled you had plenty of time to get sober, and you don’t smell like you do when you are high or in withdrawl. Vanya said you’d been sober for months now.” Diego grinned. “Proud of you, Klaus.” 

“Thanks.” Klaus flushed. He hadn’t actually expected anyone to believe him. Guess he’d underestimated Diego… 

“Wait, we didn’t even have Head Alpha’s controlling the pack omegas like that in the sixties. I thought you said things were better for omegas now?” Dave raised an eyebrow. 

“They are. But dear Reggie was horrifically old fashioned. He wouldn’t even let me speak in front of him. Omegas should be seen not heard thing. I think he just liked having so much control over us.” Klaus shrugged. “You don’t even know the half of it, baby.” 

“I thought you told me everything.” Dave's tone was cold, nearly angry, but not really. Dave would never get mad at Klaus. But he hated not knowing what he had to protect his mate from. He hated not knowing how to help, what he needed to help in the first place. It was painfully endearing, but... some things had just been hard to talk about when surrounded by alphas. 

“Uh oh…” Ben whispered. Klaus winced, realizing the slip. 

“Later?” 

“Fine.” Dave frowned deeper, very not pleased with this. Diego shifted, coughing uncomfortably. 

“Hey Diego, is your lady cop okay?” Klaus realized. “I heard a gun shot while I was leaving but I was too afraid to go back.”

“She’s in the hospital, got shot in the shoulder. She said your warning that there was two saved her life.” Diego sighed. “Thank you for that, Klaus.” 

“Eh, Ben reminded me so you should thank him. She saved my life back anyways, those bastards were going to shoot me. I’m just glad she’s okay.” Klaus relaxed, a guilt he didn’t realize he’d had lifting. 

“Lady cop?” Dave asked. 

“Diego’s mate. She’s a beta, but holy shit, she’s tougher and scarier than half the alphas I know. No offense, Diego.” 

“You are right and you should say it. Half the time I feel like I’m the beta in the relationship.” 

“Sounds like I’d like her.” Dave smirked. “And I apparently need to thank her for saving my mate.”

“Klaus, where are the others?” Ben asked, looking around. “You’d think they’d be down here. No one wants to miss Mom’s waffles.”

“Hey where’s everyone else?” Klaus voiced Ben’s question. 

“Five’s running equations or something. Don’t know about Allison. Vanya is back at her apartment.” Diego scowled. 

“Did you kick her out?” 

“No, I didn’t, Klaus. She said her mate was waiting for her.” He shrugged. “I’m going to go visit Eudora. Want to come?” 

“Hmm, no. We’ve got some shopping to do.” Klaus rubbed his hands together, grinning wickedly. 

“Oh no.” Ben muttered. 

“Hush Ben. We need baby supplies. And as much as Davey looks great in Luther’s old clothes, he needs his own.” 

“Klaus we don’t have money.” Dave coughed. 

“I’m sober. Pogo will finally give me my inheritance. And Benny here can tell him to give us his part of the inheritance instead of donating it!” Klaus grinned. “Billionaire, remember?” 

“You mean…” 

“I mean we are going to get us a sweet water view house with the dog and the chickens, just like you wanted.” Klaus purred, pulling Dave into a kiss.

“I’m out.” Diego stood. “Bye guys. Nice to meet you for real, Dave.” Diego patted Dave’s shoulder, leaning down to hiss, “If you hurt him, I’ll carve you into pieces,” before giving Mom a kiss and leaving. 

“Getting the shovel talk from super powered siblings is a lot scarier than I expected.” Dave shuddered. 

“Diego is a softie, don’t worry.” Klaus waved a hand. Come on, I have some things to tell you before we go see Pogo. But not down here.” 

This was going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to have some heavy and sort of triggering stuff (i think?? its like triggering stuff in an abo universe but it's not a thing in our universe?? idk). i'll put another warning in the notes next chapter, but i thought i'd give everyone a heads up that it's coming. I'd update tags but i literally have no idea what to update them to so. uh. yea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA i love angst a bit too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, this chapter has some possibly triggering stuff (i don't really think it would be, but better safe than sorry) surrounding Reginald being a sexist bastard and traumatizing heats (there is NO sexual assault/abuse, underage sex, or incest though!!) SO if you are concerned AT ALL, please skip down to the bottom notes. i have the short version there, and if it sounds okay you can go read, if not, you are caught up, since it is important to plot stuff that you know. I don't think it'll be triggering to most people, honestly, since there isn't any sexual assault/abuse or anything, but i really want to be safe!!

“You said I didn’t know the half of it.” Dave turned around as soon as they got back to Klaus’ bedroom. 

“Ben, can we be alone?” Klaus looked over. Ben frowned, but left. He didn’t even know what Klaus was going to say, and honestly? He couldn’t handle two sets of concern at once. 

“I told you everything about the powers, the academy, all that shit. It’s not that. But…” God this was difficult. “The mausoleum wasn’t the worst thing dear old dad did to me.” 

Dave sat on the bed, pulling Klaus into his lap, giving Klaus the time he needed to talk. He was worried, scared about what he was going to say. It wasn’t unwarranted. 

“You know how we said Dad was old fashioned?” he finally said. Dave nodded. “Well, the superhero shit was bad. And for the others they didn’t have to deal with much worse than that. But I was the unlucky bastard who presented omega. Dad… he hated that. He hated that one of his test subjects was a weak, pathetic omega. He was of the firm belief omegas are just good for breeding, but since I had powers, he begrudgingly let me be in the academy. I wasn’t allowed on missions, though, he just used me to gather information from ghosts.”

“I think you’ve proved to him that you can do so much more.” Dave smirked, though it came out too weak to really lighten the mood. 

“Yea.” Klaus snuggled deeper into his alpha, rubbing his nose against his scent glands to calm himself down. “Well, we all presented young. Probably because of our powers, I don’t know. I presented when I was eleven.”

“Shit, Klaus. That’s young.” Dave swore. 

“Yea, I know. I know. Dad didn’t think an eleven year old should be doing anything sexual, which is probably the only thing he was right about when it came to child-rearing. So he… he tied me up. Every heat, until my fourteenth birthday.” Klaus flinched when Dave’s breath caught. 

“He tied you up. During your heats.” He whispered, voice deathly quiet. 

“Yep. Put me in this big old box that he kept Vanya in, lined by spikes and all dark and cold. I got a mattress and a blanket, but I couldn’t move. Couldn’t do anything to make the pain stop. I was on suppressants so I only got a heat a few times a year, but I was terrified of them. I’d beg and fight and sob, screaming for my siblings to come help me. I didn’t know what I needed, I was too young, but I knew I needed something, and I knew it hurt. God it hurt, Davey.” Klaus took a shuddering breath, clinging to his mate. 

“The United Nations declared restraining an omega in heat to be a form of torture.” Dave growled. He flipped them over, trapping Klaus in his arms and covering him in his scent. Tears dripped down Klaus face as he nodded, clinging to Dave’s neck. “Your father, very literally, tortured you.” 

“Yea,” Klaus let out a panicked laugh. “Yea, he did. By the end of them, I’d be catatonic, for like, a week after, and Mom would have to take care of me. Dad kept my siblings away from me, so I didn’t even get touch after, other than from Mom. It was - god it was awful, Davey. When Ben brought up how sick I smelled when I finally could go downstairs, Dad said it was normal for omegas after heat. None of them had any other reference point, we weren’t allowed to watch TV, so they just accepted it.” 

“It’s not fucking normal.” The growl rings through Klaus’ chest, but it’s not scary. Not at all. It’s just reassuring, a promise to protect him. He’ll never have to go through that again. He’s got his mate, his alpha. Dave won’t let him feel that agony again. 

“We know that now. My first heat after I turned fourteen he brought me down there. I was sobbing already but I knew better than to fight him by then. He’d already started the mausoleum. He locked me in there and it took me a while to realize I hadn’t been tied up. God it was the best thing I’d ever experienced, just because I could finally do something about the pain. I knew what I needed then too, we’d finally gotten sex ed and all. But then two days after it ended, when I was still very much recovering, he threw me in the mausoleum again. He said that because he finally let me be the whore I was I didn’t need to recover.” Klaus shuddered. “The ghosts were even worse that day, or maybe they just felt worse because I was tired. All I know is the day after I started the drugs.” 

“I’m so sorry, Klaus. God, I’m so… I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry you didn’t have anyone to protect you. God, baby… You’re dad is lucky he’s dead.” Dave’s eyes flashed with possessive, protective alpha rage. Klaus would be lying if he said it didn’t make him shiver with arousal. 

He always hated being an omega. Always thought he was good for nothing but sex and breeding after decades of Reginald and selling his body to live. He hated himself, for having presented like this. 

With Dave, he finally realized that being an omega wasn’t a bad thing. That he was worth so much more than he’d been told. He was even starting to like that part of him. After all, being an omega meant he can have their pup, their pup who will never have to hate themself for whatever they present as. Who will never have to hurt like he did, or feel like they deserved it. 

“Klaus…” Dave whispered, softer now as he wiped away tears on Klaus’ cheeks. “Did I scare you, baby?”

“No. God, no Davey. You could never scare me.” Klaus laughed, still crying. “I’m just… I’m so happy I have you. I’m so happy God gave you back to me. I don’t - I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you. I love you so much.” 

“Oh…” Dave let out a shaky breath, before kissing Klaus so deeply Klaus felt it down to his toes. “I love you too Klaus. You’re… shit… You’re my perfect omega, giving me the perfect pup. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but it had to have been good.” 

“Oh for fucks - “ Klaus let out a sob, drawing Dave down into a kiss. 

They didn’t wind up going shopping that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Version: Reginald is an A+ sexist bastard about Klaus being an omega, and when Klaus presented young, Reggie would tie him up during heats while he was still young (which in this universe is a form of torture because it just sounds like it would be okay?). It fucked Klaus up massively and was crazy traumatizing, to put it nicely, and it made him hate himself and being an omega. His siblings knew but did nothing about it because they didn't know any better since they had no other reference points on omega heats. 
> 
> Please comment if you liked!! i'm losing steam with this story and i really dont want to leave it unfinished like i usually do with fanfics!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA, i VERY OBVIOUSLY rush through the events of the show, that i could have done so much better but didn't bother to, because i just want to get to soft baby fluff, okay? Don't at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i crammed like five, hour long episodes worth of content into 2000 words, so i know its very obviously rushing through it all, but also, come on, that's kind of impressive too, isn't it? Amazing what you can accomplish when people just talk to each other...

Five calls a family meeting later that night to announce the apocalypse wasn’t going to happen. 

“Are you sure, Five?” Allison asked. 

“Positive.” 

“How do you know?” Diego frowned. “Your equations are wrong sometimes. Look at you, for god’s sake.” 

“Thank you, I hadn’t noticed.” Five deadpanned, glaring. He’d always been good at that, but after the apocalypse it became deadly. “No, it’s not the equations. It’s Klaus.” 

“Me?” Klaus sat up, clutching Dave’s hand. “What about me?” 

“You, Klaus, are five months pregnant. When I went to the future, you very much were not. Somehow, you changed the future. Congrats.” His voice is as annoyed and sarcastic as always, but the smile in his eyes betrays him. He’s proud. Of Klaus. 

“Of course I did. I’m amazing.” Klaus grinned, leaning into Dave. “Do you think it was the threatening God that did it, or just getting pregnant?” He looks up at his mate, who can’t help but laughing behind his fist at the cries of confusion from the other siblings. 

“Maybe you should have brought that up nicer, love.” 

“Eh, don’t care.” Klaus shrugged, look at his family. “What? Who hasn’t threatened God to give him back his mate on a bloody battlefield? No one? Weird.” Vanya rolls her eyes, smirking. 

“What?” Luther doesn’t even growl in his shock. “How could you threaten God? How do you even know God? There’s a God?” 

“Those questions seem to be ordered a bit backwards to me, but whatever. Yes, there’s a God, or Creator, I don’t know, She’s a little girl with a cool hat and is a bit of a bitch. I know Her because She hates me and keeps kicking me out of Heaven when I die. The Devil is real too, by the way. He also has a cool hat, and also hates me. I’m really popular with the celestial deities, as you can see. And I could threaten Her because She’s scared of me. Any other questions?” 

“Why would she be scared of you?” Luther’s derisive sneer is pretty much to be expected, but it still grates on Klaus’ nerves. And Dave’s, if the quiet growl in his chest is any sign.  
Klaus raised an eyebrow, calling his glow up. The room fills with people, ghosts, in various states of mangled and awful. Vanya flat out screams, Allison clutches the bar, too pale. Five barely looks fazed. Both Diego and Luther are up in arms, knives and, well, fists, drawn and ready to fight. Dave just looks around lazily. 

“Welcome to my world.” Klaus grins. “Still wonder why I started doing the drugs?” 

“Jesus, Klaus,” Vanya shudders, gripping onto his arms in her fear. “I can’t… they are so scary…” 

“Oh I’m keeping them at bay. Usually they are screaming and clawing at me. But getting sober let me learn how to banish and call them, as well as the manifesting thing.” 

“Move aside, for fucks sake,” Ben pants, stumbling to the front of the crowd. “Really Klaus? You had to call the crowd when I wasn’t near you?” 

“Sorry boo.” Klaus let the light fade, all the ghosts except Ben disappearing to anyone but him. Well, he shooed most of them away, having called them for the sole purpose of making a goddamn point. The look Dave and Ben gave him said they knew it too. 

They called him a drama queen for a reason, baby. 

“B-Ben?” Allison whispered, voice cracking. 

“Sup.” Ben smiled weakly, giving a little wave. 

“Klaus… wasn’t lying, when he said you were there?” Diego whispered. 

“Nope. I’ve been here the whole time, being pissed as fuck at you guys for never giving him any credit.” Ben snapped. 

“Sorry about your statue…” Luther winced. 

“You have a lot more things to be saying sorry for than that Luther. Starting with scaring the shit out of Klaus on quite a number of occasions. Do you have any idea how many panic attacks I’ve had to talk him down from because of you? I knew you were like dad, but I really hoped you’d have learned better by now!” 

“He hates the statue anyways!” Klaus piped in. “He was grumbling the whole time it went up!” 

“It looked nothing like him.” Allison agreed. “Klaus, can we… can we hug him?” 

“Be my guest.” Allison and Diego rushed to hug Ben, the scent of pleased alpha filling the air. Klaus is pretty sure Ben started crying again. Vanya stayed sitting on the couch with Dave and Klaus, smiling softly. Five stayed away too, but that was because he just didn’t like the touch thing. Never had, probably never would. He almost seemed in shock, really, glancing between Ben and Klaus’ glowing hands. He was doing more equations, Klaus could guarantee it. You could almost see the numbers scrolling across his eyes. 

And Luther… he just sat there, a scolded puppy, looking like he was rethinking all his life choices. 

About time. 

“How are you doing? That many ghosts is a lot, then keeping Ben solid…” Dave nudged him. “Don’t need you passing out on me, love.” 

“Yea.” Klaus nodded. “Hey guys?” They turned to him. “I can’t hold him for too much longer.” 

“Oh…” Diego’s face fell. 

“I’m still here, guys, don’t worry. You just can’t see me.” Ben reassured them.

“I’ll translate! I’m good at that.” 

“Well….” Klaus hissed at a smirking Ben. 

“I love you guys. I really do. I missed you so much.” Ben gives Diego and Allison a quick hug, waving to Vanya and Five. “And Luther? I love you too.” Luther looked up with shock just as Ben flickered out. 

“Wait, Klaus, bring him back!” Luther gasped. 

“He’s still here.” Klaus waved a hand, closing his eyes. Dave pulled him into his lap, letting him curl up in his favorite spot. 

“I…” Luther faltered when everyone turned their eyes to him. “Never mind…” 

“Thought so,” Klaus mumbled into Dave’s neck. 

“So apocalypse is averted, God is real, and Klaus is fucking strong now. Anything else or can I go back to Eudora?” Diego scowled. Klaus couldn’t help but smirking. He’d gotten shot, well, grazed by a bullet once, and Dave had lost his shit. Protective alpha off the walls, growling at anyone who came close, even though it was completely fine and he didn’t even get an infection. Diego’s probably been pestering the nurses at the hospital all day. 

Hopefully Patch knocked him out of his hormones soon. 

“Um…” Vanya coughed. “I have something that… seems relevant?” She looked over to him for confirmation, but Klaus just shrugged. Her powers, her decision. 

“What is it Vanya?” Five asked, his voice soft. He was only soft with her, which was kind of unfair because hey, he’s pregnant, why does he get snapped at too? Cut him some slack, Five. 

“I… I sort of… have powers?” She winced. 

“This again.” Luther groaned. Vanya flinched, frown tight on her face. When they were kids she’d sometimes go up to dad, convinced she’d moved an object with her mind, or that she’d had something happen while playing her violin. Everyone thought she was just trying to get attention and would get annoyed. 

Turns out she wasn’t lying, and Dad was just a prick. But nothing new there, really. 

“Guys, listen to her for once.” Klaus groaned. “She’s not lying.” 

“Vanya doesn’t have powers, Klaus.” Diego shook his head, making to leave with the scent of annoyance stinging Klaus’ nose. 

“I do!” She stood up all of a sudden, bitter anger filling the air. “The pills dad gave me for my nerves, they took my powers away. I can prove it.” 

“Alright. Prove it then.” Diego turned, crossing his arms with a growl building. Vanya set her jaw, closing her eyes. Searching for a sound, as she’d explained to him in the email. 

And then the paintings began to shudder, the coffee table rising off the ground in front of her. She didn’t do more than that, though, setting the table down without it breaking. 

Impressive. The picture frames didn’t even fall. Lea had done a good job in helping Vanya control her powers. The meds probably helped too, but Klaus would rather place the credit on Vanya’s mate rather than Reginald’s abuse. 

“Holy shit.” Allison whispered. 

“Told you.” She grinned. 

“Hey Vanya, we’d make a great medium team. Ben can be our ghost, you make it look all spooky with the table rising and shit. Make bank.” Klaus mused. 

“Yea, no way in hell.” Ben snorted. Klaus hissed at him again. 

“Klaus even I know they don’t do those anymore.” Dave shook his head. 

“Yea, but it’d be cool.” He shrugged. 

“It kind of would be…”

“Thank you Ben!” Klaus grinned. 

“You weren’t lying… our whole childhood you weren’t lying about the weird shit that happened around you…” Luther put his head in his hands. Poor guy. They were going to break his brain at this rate. Smoke was going to come out of his ears from failing gears. 

“Why’d we even believe it? I mean, Dad knew you had powers, he had to have, to hide them. So why weren’t we aware?” Five shook his head, starting to pace. “You would have known too. This doesn’t make sense.” 

“It does…” Allison swallowed, flinching when the eyes fell on her as her gentle lilac scent turned into the smell of cheap perfume, cloying and artificial. “I… I remember, when I was four, Dad… he had me rumor you into thinking you were ordinary. Then he made me rumor all the rest of you. I didn’t understand why. I didn’t know what I was doing, Vanya, I promise.” 

“Oh shit.” Ben hissed, staring at Vanya. 

Vanya took a deep breath. Closed her eyes for a minute. Everyone braced for her powers to rise, but… they didn’t. She just shook her head, and smiled, her eyes heavy with sadness for a childhood lost. “It’s okay Allison. I’m glad I know now.” 

“You aren’t mad? You should be mad. I’m why you spent your whole childhood… I’m why we treated you like shit, I…” Allison put a hand over her mouth, fighting a sob. 

“Allison.” Vanya went over to their sister, taking her hands. “You weren’t the reason. Dad was. You were just a kid, like us. He told you to do it, and you didn’t know what you were doing. As… as Klaus taught me a while ago… we were all being hurt and manipulated and abused. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at Dad.” Allison sobbed, throwing her arms around Vanya. 

“I do love how apocalypses and imminent doom can heal a family, don’t you Davey?” Klaus smiled, an honest smile, even with his joking. 

“Oh, of course.” 

“This has been a lot to process…” Diego took a shaky breath, looking like he’d just about hit his breaking point for surprises this week. “I’m going to see my mate…” 

“Bye, Diego!” Klaus gave a little wave. He didn’t say bye back, but Klaus could excuse it. He supposed. 

“I need to run some numbers.” Five’s fingers twitched for a pen as he popped away in a flash of light. 

“Well, now that the meetings over…” Klaus groaned, standing. “I need a massage.” 

“Yea, yea.” Dave laughed, following Klaus upstairs, leaving Allison and Vanya downstairs to talk as Luther disappeared to… well, Klaus didn’t actually care. 

He was happy for Vanya, for Allison. He was happy that they were healing, all of them, slowly but surely. A part of him felt bad for Luther, so lost in the middle of all this. He left for the moon, and when he came back, everyone was different. Everyone had moved on, and he never had.

He had a lot of catching up to do, but… Klaus wasn’t feeling generous enough to try to help him. Not right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded doctor's appointment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for time skips yall!! Just as a heads up, I've almost completely written the fic, and it's looking like it'll be 14 chapters unless i decide to add something more or i cut something in half for length! Also do you know how much research i've done for this fic? My mom's going to think im pregnant guys. It's so worth it, though.... Enjoy baby fluff!

“Hey V,” Klaus knocked on the doorway to the kitchen a few days after the family meeting. Vanya looked up from the sandwich she’d been making to bring to Five, who hadn’t left his room since, a smile on her face. 

“Hey Klaus.” 

“Would you mind coming with me to the appointment?” Klaus’ face flushed. It was silly, wanting her there. He’d have Ben, and Dave wasn’t going to leave his side no matter what. Vanya had already reassured him that the obstetrician he was seeing was super nice, and she was an omega too, so a creepy doctor wasn’t such a big worry. 

But he was scared. He was scared to finally see his pup, he was scared what the doctor would say about his drug history. He hated doctors, hated the thought of one poking around down there even more, even if she was an omega. He wouldn’t be able to keep Ben there for the whole time, and he… he loved Dave, more than anything in the world. He was so safe, and that’d never change. But… 

He just wanted someone who wasn’t an alpha too. 

“Of course, Klaus. Let me bring this to Five and call Lea to tell her I’ll be late to dinner.” Vanya gave his arm a squeeze. “It’ll be okay.” 

“I hope so.” He sighed. 

A few minutes later Vanya was driving them to the doctors office. Dave’s license was… a few years out of date, after all, and she knew where it was. Plus, Klaus was very happily sitting in the back with Dave, Ben in the front whining about Klaus’ taste in radio stations like he always did. 

“Please make me solid?” Ben batted his eyes, innocent. 

“If I do you will change the radio, and I refuse to let you turn off Lady Gaga. Now hush, my favorite part is coming up.” Klaus scowled, going back to singing along. 

“You were singing this song for a week back at camp. I can see why, but… I’ve got to say, I like her voice better than yours.” Dave snorted, Vanya and Ben laughing too. 

“I’d take offense, but this is Lady Gaga, and she’ll always be better than me.” Klaus shrugged. “Vanya, Ben, did you know he thought that I wrote Bohemian Rhapsody? He genuinely thought I wrote it.” 

“Hey! It hadn’t come out yet! How was I supposed to know?” Dave pouted. “It was before I believed the time travel thing.” 

“Still. I barely managed to go along with it without laughing.” Klaus patted his alpha’s face, grinning in the way that always meant he was causing trouble somewhere. 

“Poor Dave. We’ve got to catch you up on a lot, don’t we?” Vanya looked over her shoulder. “How was it growing up in the sixties, by the way?” 

“I mean, we didn’t have the cool phones and computers Klaus showed me yesterday, but we got to watch the Olympics on TV for the first time, so that was cool. I remember when Sputnik launched, my dad threw a fit about the commies. Other than that, it wasn’t that different.” Dave shrugged. “Omegas weren’t allowed to do a bunch of jobs, especially if they had pups, and my dad was a racist fuck and allowed to be. I don’t know what else you want me to say.” 

“Where’d you grow up?” Ben wondered. Klaus repeated the question. He was saving his energy to manifest Ben at the appointment, so right now, he was the only one seeing him. 

“Iowa. There is just as much corn as you think, probably more.” Dave smirked. “We all hung out at Dairy Queen and got drunk in the fields. There really wasn’t much else to do, and I was desperate to get out. Vietnam was… not what I what I had in mind you, but... I’m glad I went. Got to meet you, after all.” Klaus purred, kissing Dave’s mate bond. 

“Midwest boy. Should have guessed.” Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Ben is teasing you.” 

“Hey!” 

“Bad Ben.” Dave said, no real strength behind it. “The guys made fun of me enough, don’t worry.” 

“Nothing wrong with being from Iowa.” Vanya shrugged. “Don’t know why they’d poke fun.” 

“Me either.” 

“It’s the little accent that comes out when you get stressed love. Very cute, very easy to make fun of.” Klaus poked his cheek, giggling when Dave stuck his tongue out. 

“We are here, by the way.” Vanya chuckled, pulling into a spot. She fed the meter, before they went into the building. The whole elevator ride to the right floor had Klaus really wishing he could have a cigarette again. He felt bad for whoever rode it next and had to deal with his anxious scent, which must have been strong if Vanya’s wrinkled nose and Dave’s reassuring touches were anything to go by. 

Oh well. They could deal. He was stressed, okay? 

“Anyone got a blunt?” He asked, flatly as they found the right room. 

“You haven’t asked for anything in months, baby, don’t go back now.” Dave scolded. “It’s okay.” Ben and Vanya kept him distracted while Dave checked in, and thankfully they didn’t have to wait long. 

“Klaus?” A smiling omega opened the door. 

“He-here.” He waved a sweaty hand. “These three - two, these two are coming with me.”

“Alright. You two can wait in room 3 down the hall, and Klaus, you can come with me. We’re going to get your weight and vitals, and then you get the joy of peeing in a cup for us.” She winked. 

“Oh fun. I’m good at that.” He managed a laugh. Dave was hesitant to leave him, which the nurse didn’t seem surprised at. 

“M’okay, baby.” Klaus gave him a kiss. And, to his surprise, he was. The office smelled soft and warm, full of the gentle, sweet scent of omegas, and the lingering touch of proud alpha mates. The walls were a pale yellow, photos of smiling pups and pretty landscapes hanging up. All of the staff were betas or omegas, and it just… it felt safe. He felt safe here. 

“I’ve never been in a place that was so… omega. If that makes sense?” He says while the nurse takes his blood pressure. 

“It does. Got a lot of alphas in the family?” 

Klaus thought of the boys back in Vietnam, Charlie and Mick and Harry, all of them so gentle with him even when they heckled the hell out of both him and Dave. Harry had a pregnant omega he left at home, so he’d always been closest with them. Klaus just prayed he got to go home to her. “You could say that.” 

It only hit him after he’d said that, that she meant his brothers back at the academy. It was still true, the whole mansion reeked of alpha aggression and posturing, but... it made him sad, if he was honest. He’d been separate from everyone but Ben and Vanya for so long that the men he’d known for ten months in a different time period were more his family than the people he grew up with. He didn’t want it to be like this. 

But it was. 

“They are always so aggressive. Always angry. It’s nice being somewhere that’s just… calm.” Klaus looked around with a happy smile on his face. It was a doctors office, of course, he knew that. Still…

“Well, here the only aggressive alphas we get are the ones who get possessive over their pregnant mates. You’ve got your own back there. He’s a cutie, you know?” She winked. 

“He is. He really… he really is…” Klaus hummed. 

“He’s a good one too. I can tell. You’re blood pressure is a bit high, by the way. Not so high to be out of the ordinary for month five. But we’ll keep an eye on it. You are also fairly underweight.”

“Is that bad?” Klaus’ anxiety spiked. 

“No, no, don’t worry.” She assured him. “You might have a greater risk of a preemie or an underweight baby, but it’s not a big risk. Nothing to be concerned with. I just thought I’d let you know.” 

“Oh. Good.” He relaxed.

Klaus all but ran back to Dave once the nurse was all done, purring as he snuggled into his mates arms. Ben rolled his eyes, Vanya looking on with the smile of someone who knew just how good being held by your mate felt. 

“Alrighty, then,” the doctor came in a few minutes later, wheeling in a big cart with a computer. Dave looked very fascinated with that, which was, frankly, adorable. “My name is Dr. Blake. You’re Klaus?” 

“Yep. Nice to meet you.” He shook her hand. 

“Good, I didn’t get the wrong room again.” She winked. “I take it you’re the mate? And let me guess... sister?” 

“Good guess.” Vanya laughed. “I’m Vanya.” 

“Dave.” Dave said, shaking Dr. Blake’s hand too. 

“Alright then. Now, your mate said that you are in month five, but that you don’t know the exact weeks, and you haven’t had any previous appointments with an obstetrician or any real prenatal care since you got pregnant?” 

“Yea.” Klaus nodded. “We’ve been… uh, away. For a while.” He’d been in the sixties so long he’d gotten used to people talking to Dave instead of him. He already liked this doctor more than the Captain, is what he was saying. 

“Alright. Don’t worry all that much about it, we don’t have very frequent appointments during the first few months anyways, so you’ve only missed a couple of things. Once you hit your third trimester it’ll be much more important you see us so that way we can check to make sure everything set up right for the delivery. For now, I’d like to do an ultrasound, to make sure everything is alright in there and the baby is in the right position, and measure how big your belly is. We’ll be able to figure out exactly where you are week wise too. Other than that, it’s mostly questions. I’m sure you’ve got a lot.” She smirked. 

“That’s an understatement.” He laughed.

“Shoot.” She leaned back, smiling. 

“Well…” Klaus looked up at Dave, nervous. 

“It’s okay,” He whispered. “She’s the doctor, she’s got to know.”

“I know…” He wrapped his arms around himself, before whispering. “I’m a… well, I’m now a recovering drug addict.” 

“Okay.” She nodded. “Have you been taking any substances since you were pregnant?” 

“No. I started getting sober three months before we found out.” 

“Well, then it shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Really?” Klaus gasped, sitting up. “You mean I haven’t royally fucked up my pup?” 

“Nope.” She laughed. “The risk of recovering addicts having pups is really a lot less than people think. As long as you haven’t used since getting pregnant, the only real worry is relapse, but you seem to be doing fine.” 

“He’s been doing amazing. He hasn’t even taken painkillers, even though there was plenty of temptation.” Dave smiled, proud alpha scent wrapping around him. 

“We didn’t know which ones were safe.” He shrugged. “I thought safe is better than sorry.” 

“Good choice. You should be proud of yourself Klaus. Staying sober is hard, especially if you only had three months under your belt before this and were surrounded by temptation. The fact you wouldn’t even take painkillers shows how dedicated you are to doing whats best for your pup. You are going to make an amazing mother.”  
Klaus’ eyes welled with tears as he looked around the room, Dr. Blake, Ben, Vanya, Dave, all of them looking at him like he’d done something amazing. They were proud of him. He was so used to disappointing people, and they… they were proud of him. Dr. Blake said he’d make an amazing mother. 

He would be. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, voice hoarse. Dave pressed a kiss to their mate bond, rumbling against his back. “I’m glad I haven’t screwed this pup up already.” 

“You definitely haven’t. Given you were only sober for three months, your body might not be stocked up with the right nutrients though, so I’d like you to take a prenatal vitamin. But I’d recommend that to every mother.” She laughed. “Is there any other major concerns you have? Now that that one is out of the way?” 

“Um… Just, what kind of meds are safe? My feet and back have been killing me, doc.” Klaus groaned. Dave pinched his side at the familiar complaint, snorting behind him. “Hush, it’s true.” Klaus pinched him back. 

“Absolutely. Do you mind if I take a look at your feet and hands though?” Klaus nodded. 

“All good? Other than my desperate need for a mani-pedi?” Ben snorted, but he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Klaus hadn’t had nail polish in ten months, and he was dying. Getting eyeliner had been a struggle and he’d only been saved by Louise who gave him the one that her sister sent over after she’d died in a bombing. She wasn’t using it, as she said, and he looked better with it anyways. 

“Your hands are fine for now, but you might get carpal tunnel or red palms soon. Those are also normal. Your feet have got a hell of a lot of blisters, and they are definitely swollen, but that’s to be expected. Buy a pair of flip flops, though, you’ll need them.” She laughed. “Were you guys on a big hiking trip?” 

“Uh…” Klaus looked up at Dave. “Sure.” 

“Okay.” She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t press. “Well, want to get that ultrasound now?” 

“Yes!” Klaus gasped. “We get to see them, Davey!” 

“I know.” Dave laughed, equally excited. They’d been waiting for this for months, okay? Dave had to go months without carrying the picture in his pocket, and the poor alpha was deprived. Harry got a new photo every time his mate sent him a care package, and he’d been horribly jealous. 

They got the whole shebang set up, which apparently involved them smearing lube or something over his stomach. It was cold, but that was okay, because in a minute their little pup was on the screen. 

Klaus squealed, grabbing Dave’s hand. Dave laughed, while both Vanya and Ben cooed like the silly aunt and uncle they were. 

“They are so much bigger than I thought they’d be…” Klaus blinked back tears. Blame the pregnancy hormones. Actually, blame the fact that he’s growing a goddamn person in his uterus and it’s a big deal okay? He’s going to be a mother. He’s going to do something right. If he wants to cry at seeing his baby’s actual face, then he will. 

“You are at week twenty four, I think. Your baby looks to be a healthy size, and is still where they should be, so that’s good.” Dr. Blake said, turning the little paddle on Klaus’ stomach to get a better look every once in a while. 

“Well, I don’t know where else you’d expect them to be then my belly.” Klaus snorted. 

“You know what she means.” Vanya poked his side, positively beaming. She was going to make a great aunt. 

“I can tell you the gender if you want,” Dr. Blake offered. 

“Dave?” 

“Your decision love.” Dave promised, looking down with love in his eyes. Klaus flushed at that. His alpha was so unfair with those looks. Just one and Klaus was melting.  
“I’m good not knowing.” Klaus decided. “Gender doesn’t matter. I’d rather them not have any expectations on them.” 

“Alright. I’ll print out a couple copies?” 

“Three.” Vanya grinned. “Lea is going to want to see her niece or nephew.” 

“I still have to meet Lea, you know.” Klaus snorted. 

“Can I get one, Klaus?” Ben whispered, embarrassed. “I mean, I don’t know if I can hold it when you lose hold on me, but…”

“Course Benny boo,” Klaus cooed. “Sentimental bastard. Four copies?” 

“Who’s…” Dr. Blake furrowed her brows, looking around for who Klaus had spoken too. 

“Just let it go,” Dave told her. “We’ll take four copies.” 

“Alright…” Dr. Blake shook her head. “I’m going to order some blood tests for you, too. It’ll help us catch if you have diabetes, and I’ll bring you some fun pamphlets since I missed five months of shoving them on you. Other than that, set an appointment with the secretary, and I’ll see you in a couple weeks, okay?” 

“Okay!”

Ten minutes later, and Klaus was leaving the doctor’s office, grinning ear to ear. 

“Told you it wouldn’t be as bad as you thought.” Vanya nudged him. 

“Yea, yea.” He rolled his eyes. “You are as bad as Ben.” 

“I object. I am so much worse.” Ben drifted above their heads, completely taking advantage of the ghost thing. 

“You are.” Klaus made his hands glow, plummeting Ben out of the sky and onto the ground in front of them. Dave and Vanya cried out, but Ben just waved them away. 

“Ass.” He grumbled. 

“You love me!” 

“Regrettably…” They laughed. 

It was sad, that family had as a concept had been so twisted by Reginald’s shit parenting. It was sad that Klaus left the first family he’d truly felt loved by back in the sixties.  
It didn’t feel so sad, though, not when the four of them were singing along to some old disco song in the car, not when he had the photos of his pup in his hand. Maybe one day Allison and Diego and the others would feel like family too. 

But for now, he was happy with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad's from the midwest and his whole family lives in Iowa so i'm allowed to make fun of them ;) Midwestern Dave amuses me so much, guys. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no chapter yesterday, it was a tough day and after work i just didnt have the energy for the last readthrough. BUT since i feel bad and this is such a short chapter, I'll be posting a second one later today!! (if i remember. Kind of a big if, but i'll try my best) Enjoy!

“I thought you were fucking with me when you gave me when you said this would be fifty dollars. But no. No, this actually was. What the actual fuck, Klaus.” Dave grumbled, dumping a bag of sandwiches and a tray of coffees on the table. 

“Inflation is a bitch, baby.” Klaus snickered. “Mmm, pesto.” 

“Gross, Klaus.” Ben wrinkled his nose, watching as Klaus opened up his sandwich just to lick up the pesto mayo. Klaus flipped him off. Pregnancy cravings are a bitch, okay? Don’t know why this one showed up, but it did, and he was enjoying it. 

“That coffee was five dollars, Vanya.” Dave pointed as she sipped at her whatever it was. “Five dollars. I could have bought all of this for five dollars back in the sixties. Fifty dollars was an entire month’s work of work.” 

“Sorry, Dave.” She tried to hide her laugh, but it wasn’t working. Klaus didn’t even try to hide it. Dave was so cute with a pout… 

“If that’s shocking to you, wait till you see how much a crib is.” Klaus frowned at the screen of his laptop. “How the fuck do you pick a stroller, by the way? There’s like a bajillion different options! This is impossible!” 

“Calm down drama queen.” Ben rolled his eyes.   
“Ben, no one asked for your opinion.” 

“You never really go in cars, so you probably don’t need a car seat one?” Vanya hummed, coming over to sit by Klaus and peak at the computer screen. But before Klaus could say anything, there was a knock. 

“Diego, it’s the living room, you don’t need to knock.” Dave raised an eyebrow. 

“Hi Diego!” Klaus waved his Hello hand. “This one is light, that’d be nice.” 

“What are you guys doing?” Diego took Vanya’s old seat, stealing a bite of her sandwich. She doesn’t argue, but if Klaus had known sandwich stealing was allowed he’d have done it long before. Hers looked good… 

“Mom is insisting we do a baby shower, and Dave helped gang up on me, so now I have to make a baby registry.” Klaus shrugged. 

“It’s tradition, love. Gotta have one.”

“And who are we going to invite?” 

“Eudora and I will come,” Diego grinned. 

“So will Lea and I.” 

“Five said he had some guests coming too.” Ben wrinkled his nose. “I’m really hoping they aren’t mannequins.” 

“Oh god, if he brings creepy mannequins to my baby shower I swear I will paint over all his walls.” Klaus groaned. 

“He would kill you,” Diego shook his head. “Like, actually literally kill you.” Dave let out a protective growl behind him, only stopping when Klaus gave him a little kiss under the chin. 

“Hush, alpha. Five wouldn’t. Well… he probably wouldn’t. Never mind. What should we do for a crib?” 

“I thought we were still on the stroller?” Dave raised an eyebrow. 

“Yea, but then I started thinking about room themes and shit and thought of a crib.” 

“You don’t… you don’t n-need to get a-a crib,” Diego sat up, eyes wide as panic filled the air in a rush. 

“Yea I do.” Klaus frowned. “My baby isn’t sleeping in a box.” 

“I slept in a dresser drawer as a kid.” Dave hummed. “Nothing wrong with that.” 

“Our pup is not sleeping in a drawer, Davey.” Klaus put his hands on his hips, lips pursed. 

“Hey, I’m not protesting the crib!” Dave held his hands up. 

“You don’t need to get-get one.” Diego said again, a bit more forceful. His burnt cookies scent was making Klaus’ sandwich increasingly unappetizing. If Diego’s weird insistence on this crib thing was what made him throw up again, he was going to be annoyed. 

“Why not?” Klaus frowned, watching as Diego and Dave had a little silent conversation over his head. “What’s going on?” 

“I think… what Diego is saying, is that if we are moving soon, getting a crib now would be cumbersome with the move. Your mom said she has cribs from you guys, so we can use one of those until we get our own place.” Dave and Diego shared a smirk, which was awfully suspicious. They were scheming something, for sure. 

How much do you want to bet Diego was trying to make a crib as a surprise? That sounds like the exact sort of silly thing an alpha would do to prove he would be a good uncle. If he was, he was being as subtle as a brick falling from the sky about it.

Oh boy, Klaus just hoped it would be safe for the pup… 

“The cribs we had looked like little metal cages. I’m good.” Klaus shook his head. He had to pretend he wasn’t catching on, after all. Couldn’t risk Diego’s alpha brain getting pissed. Anyways, it’d make him so happy to think he’d fooled Klaus. 

“He’s got a point, Klaus. Those are heavy, and might get broken.” Ben shrugged. 

“Ugh… fine. We’ll wait to get the crib.” He pouted. “I think I’d rather our pup sleep in a drawer than the cage cribs…” 

“Thanks.” Diego let out a sigh, smiling at Dave. They shared a nod. Oh they were so planning something. He shared his own look with Ben and Vanya, who both smirked. They’d caught on too. How could they not? 

Alphas were so silly. But it was so fun to humor them, just to smell that please alpha scent when they reveal their surprise… 

It was worth playing dumb for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never grow tired of poking at Five for his mannequin fetish, you will see it crop up a lot in this fic. 
> 
> Also i literally just realized that i didnt have to make another whole email and account for my actually good, not a joke, fics, i could have just made one of those alias things. ughhhhh....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther's redemption!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered to post again! Also I need you to know that when writing this, I spent a half hour researching if Dave would know the term PTSD because I saw it was created because of Vietnam war vets, and the answer is no, which was on the very first page I looked at. So fuck that half hour of research and Wikipedia being too difficult and wordy for my ADHD ass to read properly. I did, however, learn a hell of a lot about C-Rations. Needless to say, I worked that info in to make my half hour worthwhile. Enjoy!

Klaus is not a morning person. Not a fan of the whole ‘being up before noon’ thing in general, really, but earlier than nine really gets on his nerves. 

Someone needs to tell his goddamn pup that. 

“This is the third night in a row you have woken me up by kicking me in the ribs. The lecture you are earning is getting bigger by the day, kid.” Klaus grumbled, rubbing his belly as he headed downstairs for some herbal tea. He can’t even have coffee, because pregnancy is apparently designed to torture you. 

He’s been tortured, and insomnia, but not being allowed to have coffee, is a hell of a lot worse than anything Hazelnuts and Cha-Cha Slide could come up with. 

“Klaus?” Oh goodie… 

“Hi Luther.” Klaus fumbled around for the tea, making sure he got the right box this time. One time he grabbed Allison's mushroom water whatever the fuck one of her health nut actress friends got her hooked on, and it was a nasty surprise in the morning. Not again, thank you very much. 

“What are you doing up?” 

“Baby.” He doesn’t explain further. Anyone with half a brain should get that. Luther seems to lack even that though, because he just reeks of confusion. Oh well. He can figure it out on his lonesome. 

Returning to the academy after ten months in Vietnam had brought all of Klaus’ old insecurities and inferiority complex bubbling to the top. But one rather eventful family meeting later, and he remembered that, oh fuck, that’s right, God’s afraid of me. Why should I be afraid of fucking Luther? 

So now Luther is just a mild annoyance making him talk at, what was it, seven in the morning? At least in Vietnam, he had a reason he was up at this hour, now it’s just an unnecessary pain in the ass. 

God he’s cranky today… 

“See you.” Klaus grabbed his tea, fully ready to leave Luther sitting alone in the kitchen again and to go back up to his mate and the cozy nest he’d made for them, all ready for his pup to join in too. 

“Wait, Klaus!” 

“What?” He probably sounded a bit too annoyed, smelled a bit angry, because Luther flinched back. 

“I…”

“Spit it out, Luther, I’m tired, okay?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“What?” Klaus blinked, shocked. Number One didn’t apologize. He didn’t have to. He was Number One. Head Alpha. Leader of the Umbrella Academy. He’s pretty sure Luther has apologized to someone other than dad maybe twice in his life, and both were to Allison. 

“I’m sorry. For scaring you.” 

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific than that.” Luther winced a bit at that, but also… he had to know, right? There’s no way he didn’t know just how much he’d scared Klaus as a kid. As soon as Luther had presented, he’d been holding Head Alpha over everyone’s head, especially Klaus’. 

Luther had been just as bad as dad had been, making Klaus stop talking even when dad wasn’t around, telling the others not to play with him, being generally a parrot of every mean thing Reginald had ever said about omegas…. The whole shebang. Klaus couldn’t even count how many times Luther had growled and loomed over him until he’d bared his neck and started to cry out of fear. 

For the most part of his life, Klaus had hated Luther just as much as he’d hated Reggie. 

So yea. He was going to have to be a lot more specific than that. 

“For… all of it.” 

“All of it?” Klaus raised an eyebrow, propping a hand on his hip. “Do you even know all of it? Because unless you’ve been getting an awful lot of lessons from Allison, I have no idea how you’d even understand half of what you did. You still believe most of what dad said, don’t you?” 

“I don’t! I get it. Dave… Dave explained it to me. A lot of it to me.” Luther sat back down at the table with a shuddering thud, hands gripped behind his neck as he stared down at the table. Shame filled the air. It wasn’t a scent Klaus was used to from Luther, and it took him a while to recognize it, but… it was there. Shame.

“Dave?” Klaus frowned, fully stepping back into the kitchen now. 

“Yea. He gave me this whole big talk about how you’d be living here now and I couldn’t scare you. But I didn’t even realize half of what he said was bad.”

“Of course you didn’t. You had no other context on anything but dad.” Klaus sighed, caving and sitting down too. As much as it pained him to give Luther sympathy, he knew Luther was a victim of their father too. He was lied to and manipulated just like the rest of them. Actually… he’d bet dad told him to do half the stuff he did. Told him it was okay. That it was what good pack leaders did. 

“I should have known. I could smell fear on you. I should have realized.” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

“I… dad said that you were afraid of me because you hated orders and wanted to misbehave, and I was the strong Head Alpha who enforced them. I’m such an idiot for believing him.” Luther slammed his fists onto the table as the heat of his scent flared with anger, rattling everything on it. Klaus flinched, hands flying over his belly.

“Sorry.” He winced, spotting it. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” It wasn’t. The loud noise, the violence, the burning scent of anger, it had Klaus fighting off the scent of blood soaked mud and pain, of screaming, of explosions tearing through the men he called brothers. 

“Klaus…” Luther’s voice was fainter than it should be, and he knew it. He was in the kitchen. He was in the kitchen, not in the trenches. It was tea burning his hands, not Dave’s hot blood. He wasn’t back there. He wasn’t. 

He thought he wasn’t.

But that was Dave underneath him, bloody and gasping, and that was Alex, burned to high hell from a mine and just eighteen, screaming at him to save him but he can’t - he can’t, can’t help Louise when her whole tent gets a shell dropped on it and the only bit of her he can find his a finger with her chipped pink nails, the middle one, because she’ll flip off everyone even in death. He can’t help the ghost of the Vietnamese girl screaming for her mother or any of them, he can’t help any of them, can’t save them, he can’t save Dave, and they are all dying and he can’t - he can’t -he can’t - 

“Klaus, baby, I need you to breathe. Please, darling, breathe…” It’s Dave’s voice, but Dave is dead - “You aren’t there anymore…” He has his blood on his hands and no matter how hard he presses on the wound it keeps bubbling up blood - “You’re safe…” God said She wouldn’t give him back this time, he - he was going to lost him, he was going to lose his mate -“You are in the kitchen, with me and Luther…” He was… He was in the kitchen?

Oh. The kitchen. 

That’s right. That’s right. He remembers that. He had tea. Lavender. Luther was apologizing… apologizing for what? He doesn’t know. But he knows that’s Dave’s scent in his nose, comforting, calming, alive. That’s Dave’s heart beat under his hands, and his rough palms pulling through his messy curls. 

He’s not there anymore.

“Davey…” Klaus croaks, curling up tighter into his mate’s lap. “I sa-aw you, you we-ere dead again…”

“I’m still alive, darling. I’m still here.” Dave pressed a kiss between his eyebrows, brushing away some of his tears with his thumb. “It was a flashback. It wasn’t real.” 

“It wasn’t real.” Klaus’ breath shuddered in his chest. 

“Nope. You are safe. Completely safe. You and our pup and me.” 

“Yea.” He nodded, heart beat finally slowing. “I know. I know. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Dave chuckled. “I’m just glad Luther woke me up.” 

“Luther woke you up?” Klaus pulled back a bit, catching sight of Luther hovering in the doorway, flushed all the way down his neck and rubbing his neck. “Thank you Luther.” 

“I scared you. He could help you better than me.” Luther mumbled. “I’ll go, if you want. I just… wanted to make sure you were okay…”

“I am.” Klaus took another deep breath, letting Dave’s warm coffee scent soothe him completely, before getting to his feet. He helped Dave up, before leaning right back into his mate’s side. He just wanted to keep feeling his chest rise and fall beneath the side of his face. Rise and fall. Rise and fall. Still alive. 

“Oh, that’s - that’s good.” Luther nodded. “I’ll - I’ll go, then.” 

“You didn’t finish your toast, though.” Klaus glanced back at the untouched food where Luther had been sitting. 

“Yea, but… I scare you, and I don’t want to scare you after that, and -” Luther shook his head, flushing even darker. 

“It’s okay. You don’t scare me much anymore.” Klaus smirked a bit. “You couldn’t make me submit even if you tried. Stay and finish your toast. I need more tea.” 

“You spilled most of it, but I took the mug before it was all gone.” Luther muttered. 

“Thanks. Still need more.” Klaus winked. “Davey? You going back to bed?” 

“I think I’m up to stay sadly. Want me to make some sausage?” Dave dug through the fridge, grinning and just radiating pleased alpha as he pulled out the fresh meat. 

“You are so taking advantage of not having to eat canned shit anymore, aren’t you?” Klaus rolled his eyes, plucking the can of applesauce off the shelf of the fridge, leaning around his mate and leaving a kiss in his wake. “I’m good with this. Meat sounds gross right now.” 

“Okay. And hell yea I am. If I have to eat another one of those Ham and Motherfuckers I will actually throw up.” 

“I’m sorry what?” Luther cried, scandalized. 

“C-Rations. Try being pregnant and living off canned bread and what’s probably the worst peanut butter you will ever have in your life. It’s hell.” 

“I liked the peanut butter!” 

“Dave you also liked the fucking fruit cake, your opinion means nothing.” Dave flicked Klaus’ head, smirking like the monster he was. But hey, it meant Klaus got to steal his pound cake every time so he was pretty smug about it. The only perk about being pregnant in the war was that everyone was willing to give him the good shit once he played the ‘I need the nutrients for the baby’ card. 

“Oh…” Luther nodded, very much confused. “Got it…” 

“Just forget it, big guy.” Klaus rolled his eyes. “Eat your not canned bread and be happy about it.” 

“You really did fight in a war, didn’t you?” Luther blurted. 

“Yea. Did you think I was lying about that?” Klaus snorted, stealing a bite of Dave’s sausage when he sat down. Dave didn’t even try to stop him. He knew better. 

“I mean…”

“You did.”

“Kind of…” Luther flushed. Klaus decided he didn’t like how Luther smelled when he was ashamed. It made him want to sneeze. No thanks. 

“It’s okay. I figured you would. You never really believe me.” Klaus shrugged. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Klaus sighed, getting officially fed up with all this guilt coming from his brother. Did it make him damn happy to see Luther squirm for once? Oh of course. Was he ready to move on with his life? Had moved on with his life? Yes. He had a pup now, a mate. He was done with dad’s shit. It was time Luther moved on too.

“Alright Luther, here’s the deal.” He crossed his arms on the table, leaning forward as much as he could with, you know, being six months pregnant. “I get you are sorry. You should be, and you clearly actually mean it. You hung onto dad’s every word, obeyed his every order, and it fucked both you personally, and the rest of us by you doing what he said. We’ve got that. We can’t do jack shit about it. 

“The rest of us have moved on. Allison’s got a daughter and a career. Diego and Vanya both have mates and jobs doing what they love. I’ve got Dave and a pup, and Five… well, Five is a bit of a different case. Even Ben is moving on. I’m not saying it still doesn’t hurt us, but we are moving forward, even if we have to fight through our old pains to get there. Now it’s time you do that too. Okay?” 

“I don’t…” Luther hung his head, tears in his eyes. Actual tears. In Luther’s eyes. Number One. Head Alpha. Leader of the Umbrella Academy, reduced to nearly crying at the thought of moving past what has been his entire world for his whole life. 

It made Klaus sad. Really sad. 

“Luther…” Klaus rubbed his face, groaning a bit. “You’ve got to find a way to do it. Whether that’s seeing a therapist, moving away from this place for a while, getting a real job or a hobby or anything. The Umbrella Academy is over, but that doesn’t mean your life is too. Move on, Luther. I have. And, for the record… I forgive you too.” 

“You do?” Luther’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Yea, dumbass.” Klaus snorted. “I’ve got better shit to do than be mad at you for doing what dad said to do when you had no idea what you were actually doing. I did the same thing to Vanya for fucks sake. Vanya and I worked through that, and now we are real siblings. It’s time you work through the lies dad told you, so you can start being our brother, and not a mini dad. Think you can do that?”

“I…” Luther sighed. A small smile twitched at the edge of his mouth, as he finally said, “Yea. I think I’m going to try.” 

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, my pup is tap dancing on my bladder, and I need to pee.” 

Ben was in the hallway, grinning ear to ear. 

“What are you waiting out here for?” Klaus raised an eyebrow. “Walk with me.” 

“Seemed like a you and Luther moment.” 

“Dave was there.”

“Dave isn’t one of our brothers.” 

“Yea. He’d be a lot more fucked up if he was.” Klaus and Ben laughed. 

“Did you mean it? That you forgive him?” Ben’s laugh died out, his voice now small and almost… confused. 

“You know what?” Klaus glanced back at the kitchen. “I think I actually did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! also, i officially finished writing all of this fic! So like, that's cool lmao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK time for a chat kids. This chapter was a nightmare. It took me forever to just get a couple lines written. It just would. not. work. I was ready to give up on this fic, for real, just because I was losing any inspiration trying to get this good, even though there were chapters later on I really wanted to write. But you cant exactly skip around in a fanfic and go back at the end when you’ve already got a posting schedule you feel? In the end, i just decided that, if i was reading a fic, I'd rather one crap chapter in the middle of an otherwise pleasant finished story, versus an unfinished story ending on a sour note.
> 
> So what i'm saying is, to my standards, this chapter is pretty shitty. But i'm posting it (against my better judgment) because I backed myself into a corner and had to do the baby shower. I cut it off really quickly just to end my suffering and so I wasn't dragging the crap on too long. But i swear, the next one sort of salvages the baby shower! Which is why you are getting two in a day (again), so you leave with a pleasant taste on your tongue. Please just bear with me for this chapter so you can get to the next one!

“Do we have to do this?” Klaus whined, looking out the window of his bedroom. Mom was down in the courtyard, happily bustling around and setting up decorations for this baby shower thing he was extremely regreting to agreeing too. 

“Yes. Get dressed,” Dave nudged Klaus’ side, smirking. “Everyone will be showing up soon.” 

“Ugh… I’m not a party person you know.” 

“Klaus that is the biggest lie you have ever told me, and you once tried to convince me you weren’t drunk when you had a half empty bottle of Mick’s moonshine in your hand.”

“Okay, rephrase. I’m not a fan of parties where the goal is to mingle, and not to get high as balls.” Dave snorted at Klaus’ unamused scowl, which was rather rude, you know. He wasn’t looking forward to this. At all. A whole day of small talk with his family and having people coo over his big ass belly? No thanks. He’d rather take a nap. 

“Klaus,” Dave handed him a bundle of the ugly maternity clothes he’d had to buy since he started carrying around a goddamn watermelon in his uterus. Dr. Blake kept trying to tell him that his baby wasn’t actually that big yet and he was just bloated, but whatever. 

Eventually Dave did manage to get him outside. It involved a lot of kisses, guilt tripping about how sad his mom would be, and threats to steal all the cake Vanya had promised her mate would bring, and she said it’d be super chocolate-y… 

That got him moving. 

“Klaus! Do you think it looks good?” Grace came up to them as soon as they stepped into the courtyard, looking as happy as a robot could get. She’d been thrilled to have another baby in the house, going about baby proofing everything and spouting a fountain of childcare facts at every moment. She’d sewn at least two jumpers and knit three hats, maybe more. Klaus bet if he asked her to make the baby’s whole wardrobe, she’d do it. 

She was built to take care of kids. Getting the chance to do that again was amazing.

“It looks great mom. You did amazing.” Klaus caved, annoyance fading at seeing her so happy. 

“Thank you! The guests should be arriving soon. I’ll go get the lemonade.” She rushed off. 

“Lord help me.” Klaus butted his head into his mate’s chest. 

“You’re going to be fine. Stop complaining and try one of your mom’s cookies.” Dave rolled his eyes, leading them over to the table laden with food. 

Luther came down a little bit later, talking with Pogo about… something. He didn’t know. Luther had been trying to get the others to do Umbrella Academy thing again, so he’d bet that. Or maybe he was finally going to move the fuck on from that like he’d suggested. Hopefully, at least. 

If he made one attempt to ask Klaus to do any superhero nonsense, he was going to throw the whole pitcher of lemonade at him. 

Well, maybe not the lemonade, that tastes too good… He’d throw the weird jello creation mom had made at him. He was so not eatng that thing…

By the way, a chimpanzee in a suit getting a grill ready for a party is probably the weirdest thing Klaus has ever seen, and he’s seen some weird things. 

Diego arrived next, actually on time, which totally had to have been Eudora’s doing. Diego was never on time. Admittedly that’s because he’s usually early, but still. 

“Hey ballon, how are you doing?” Diego grinned, giving him a hug. 

“Your nicknaming skills are as horrible as always.” 

“Hey, I’m trying.” Diego pouted. “Eudora, this is Dave, and you’ve met Klaus. Dave, this is my mate.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Dave smiled, shaking her hand. 

“Oh he’s one of the polite alphas. You should take some notes, Diego.” Eudora elbowed Diego. The three of them started talking about police stuff, because, you know, alphas or whatever. Dave’s dad had been in the police force, so Dave was awfully curious to see how things were different. 

Klaus didn’t care, so he pressed a kiss to Dave’s cheek and excused himself to go say hi to Allison. 

“Did you hear Five was bringing guests?” She asked, eyeing the doorway. 

“Yea. Do you think they are mannequins? They better not be mannequins.” Klaus wrinkled his nose. “Dolores isn’t going near my pup. She’ll scare the shit out of them.” 

“Oh god, she scares the shit out of me. Claire isn’t going to meet her, ever.” 

“Who knows what Five did with her when he was alone in the apocalypse.” Klaus shuddered. 

“I don’t even want to think about it.” Allison looked a bit queasy before a grin spread across her face. “How’ve you been Klaus? I’m sorry I’ve been gone…” 

“Oh don’t worry. It’s only left Luther a whining, mopey mess, leaving poor wittle old me to suffer under it in a house full of alphas…” They both laughed. 

“Not sure how I could help with the house full of alphas you know.” 

“Yea, but you at least have experience with a pregnant omega. How did Patrick deal with sleeping, by the way? I can’t get a goddamn good nights sleep for the life of me. My back hurts too much.” He grumbled.

“Do you not have a pregnancy pillow yet?” Allison snorted. “I’ll get Patrick to send his over, we don’t need it anymore.” 

“Ooh! Thank you!” Klaus jumped, clapping. “I knew you were my favorite!” 

“Sure, Klaus.” She rolled her eyes. “Wait, who are those two?” 

“Hmm? Oh. Wait… Is that… Sera? Harry?” Klaus’ jaw dropped as he saw Five walk into the courtyard with two gossiping old women and one very bemused looking old man. 

“Hey Spook,” The old man grinned. 

“Klaus!” One of the ladies rushed to him, pulling him into the biggest hug she could. She smelled just like she did over fifty years ago, plus a bit of musty old person mixed in. 

“Sera.” He sobbed, clinging to her. “I didn’t think I’d… god, Sera, I missed you.” 

“I told you I had to lecture you for leaving me.” she laughed, pulling pack to give him a very thorough once over. “Have you seen a doctor yet? How’s the baby? How’ve you been? Oh, I’m just so glad you are okay!” She hauled him back into a hug. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay. The baby’s fine. I’ve got a doctor, one who actually knows what she’s doing. Unlike you.”

“Fuck you, I did my best.” She scowled. “We didn’t have the internet back then, you know.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” 

“Hey Spook,” Harry came up to them, followed by who Klaus would bet anything was his mate, and Dave, who was grinning like a goddamn buffoon. 

“Harry! You look like shit!” Klaus grinned, hugging him too. 

“Ha! Thanks, brat.” Harry snorted. 

“It’s true.” He stuck his tongue out. “Is this Carol?” 

“It is. Hi Klaus. Harry’s told me all about you.” She shook his hand, winking as she said, “Thanks for keeping this idiot alive over there.” 

“He wouldn’t shut up about you, you know.” Klaus grinned. “Like, would never shut up about it.” 

“For once, he’s not even exaggerating.” Dave shrugged, sliding an arm around Klaus’ side and kissing the top of his head with the biggest grin on his face. 

They never really thought they’d get to see their brothers in arms again. Klaus was going to have to thank the fuck out of Five for this. Maybe he would let Dolores meet their pup... 

Yea, no, still not happening. 

“Oh I’m sure.” Carol kissed her mate’s cheek, rolling her eyes. 

“Klaus.” Allison coughed, still standing awkwardly to his side. 

“Oh! Allison, these are our old squadmates from the war. The old fart is Harry, his lovely mate is Carol who was back home, and Sera’s one of the other nurses who helped me out.” 

“It’s a pleasure.” Allison smiled politely. Klaus hadn’t really talked much with his siblings, sans Vanya, about the war. They didn’t want to know, and he didn’t want to try and explain it to them in the first place, so it was a win-win. He was pretty sure they didn’t fully believe him in the first place, honestly. Luther probably did, the whole flashback thing made it pretty obvious. Ben and Vanya did too, of course. 

But Allison, Five, and Diego still seemed skeptical. Why would silly, impulsive, druggie Klaus stay in a goddamn war zone for ten months when he had a way out? Sure Dave was there and vouching for him, but… still… He probably wouldn’t believe it either, honestly.

Seeing people who served with the two of them, though? That’s pretty damn good proof. 

“Five, how did you find these guys?” Dave snagged Five on his way to a set of chairs with a margarita in hand. 

“What part of I was an assassin don’t you get? It wasn’t hard.” Five scowled.

“Thank you.” Klaus sighed, taking Sera’s hand. “Seriously, Five. Thank you.” 

“Yea, well.” He scowled deeper, pulling away from Dave’s grip on his wrist and leaving. 

“He cares.” Allison cooed. 

“He does.” Dave grinned. 

“I know he explained he’s not actually thirteen, but should he be drinking?” Carol frowned. 

“Just go with it.” Everyone said. 

“When it comes to the Hargreeves, just go with it, love.” Harry gave Dave and Klaus a wink. 

“How else do you think we survived ten months with this idiot?” Sera pointed at Klaus. “He got his brains shot out and was complaining about it ruining his eyeliner five minutes later. You just take it in stride.” 

“I’m sorry what?” Allison gasped. 

“You haven’t told your family you can die and come back?” Dave looked down, shocked. 

“Uh… no, I think I skipped that one.” Klaus winced. 

“Klaus….” Allison rubbed her temples. 

“Oh don’t worry! I didn’t do it often!” He got three glares. “Well, I didn’t do it daily, how about that?” 

“I’m going to get a drink. It was nice meeting all of you,” Allison looked queasy again, putting on her tight, actress smile before leaving to find the bar. They’d gotten rid of most of the alcohol to remove the temptation for him, but Five threw a fit when they almost didn’t get some for the party. He was a bigger alcoholic than Klaus was at thirteen, which is sort of saying something. 

“When should we stage an intervention for Five, Dave? It’ll be fun to be on the other side of one of those…” Klaus hummed. 

“How about later?” 

“Yea, alright. We’ve got some catching up to do!” he turned back to their friends. “We never got to hear about your baby, Harry!” 

“Oh, here we go…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i hate how i cut that off... and most of it. I can't write scenes with more than 3 people guys, it never WORKS RIGHT OKAY?? If im being too harsh on myself, please let me know. If it sucks as bad as i think it is, please just spare me the comments because i KNOW OKAY. Now lets move along, yes?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a good fucking chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually good! My writing is better than that last chapter, i swear! Hopefully you enjoy this one more lmfao

The party wasn’t long, which Klaus was immensely grateful for. Allison had a flight back to California for some dance recital thing of Claire’s, he wasn't really sure. He was only half listening, sue him, and Luther went with her. Ben had come back, apparently, he’d been looking for some of their other troop members but couldn’t find them. But Diego and Eudora had work because they were boring adults with functional lives and other gross stuff, and Five just fucked off somewhere, he didn’t know where. You try keeping track of a kid who can teleport, okay? How Grace survived when Five was young he’ll never know. 

Oh shit, what if his baby can teleport? Wait, will their pup have superpowers? 

“Dave, Davey, do you think our baby will have superpowers?” Klaus jerked up, startling his mate, who probably thought he was sleeping if the hushed discussions with Sera, Harry, and Carol were any sign. 

“Now that would be interesting.” Harry snorted. 

“Hush you.” Carol scolded. 

“If they did, would they see ghosts like you? It’d be cool to have a niece or nephew who could see me too.” Ben hummed. 

“Oh I hope they can’t see ghosts,” Klaus groaned. “It’s bad enough I have to deal with you, my kid doesn’t need to, too.” 

“If they do, it won’t change anything.” Dave laughed a bit. “Or… well it might change some things, but we won’t love them any less.” 

“Well, obviously, don’t be stupid. But if our baby can teleport I’m getting Pogo to build us leash that will keep them with us.” 

“I’m sure Pogo would love the excuse to build something like that for Five.” Ben snorted. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he made one after Five left and keeps it in the closet.

“If he doesn’t, I might ask him to build one anyways. Just as a precautionary thing, you know. Just in case the baby has powers. Nothing to do with keeping track of Five and keeping him from scaring me, of course.” Klaus grinned. Ben laughed, bobbing in the air where he’d been watching everyone.

“Oh of course.” Dave gave him a wink, warm amusement filling the air. 

“For the record, your pup probably won’t have superpowers.” Sera shrugged, sipping her tea. 

“How do you know?” Carol frowned. 

“Well, you all got your powers from your weird ass births, right?” 

“I mean, we’re assuming that was it, yes. Considering how weird ass it was and all.” 

“Exactly. Meaning it wasn’t genetic. Your pup is having a perfectly normal birth, ergo, probably will be perfectly normal.” 

“As normal as they can get with Spook as the mom, you mean,” Harry muttered around his drink. Klaus flipped him off. 

“That’s actually a good point.” Ben shrugged. “Dad probably would have mentioned somewhere if our powers were genetic too. So probably no super babies for you.” 

“Oh thank god.” Klaus sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

“Klaus!” Five yelled from the hall. 

“It wasn’t me!” he shouts, panic spiking as a knee jerk reaction to hearing one of his siblings shouting his name. Everyone burst out laughing, which was kind of rude. He was used to siblings charging at him, furious for him stealing whatever knickknack no one was using anyways or showing up high. Or, when they were kids, him burning their homework after Pogo stopped giving him paper homework. 

You’d think they’d like the excuse to not do their work, but no, everyone had to be a goodie two shoes. Go figure. 

“It’s Vanya, dumbass. She was at the door.” Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks for letting me in, Five.” Vanya stepped in, swinging her coat onto the rack. “I’ll make sure Klaus leaves you a slice of cake.” 

“He better.” Five grumbled, stomping back up the stairs. He could teleport, but stomping just has more oomf, you know? A bit more drama. If the blue storm cloud of miracle brothers in the courtyard was any indication, he was just as big a drama queen as Klaus. 

Not an easy feat either. 

“He makes no promises!” Klaus waved away Five’s growl, hopping up to give his sister a hug. “You did bring cake! But no mate?” 

“Yea. And I’m sorry I was late. There was an emergency.” Vanya frowned. She had the very distinct scent of distressed omega mate and the bitter disinfectant of a hospital. 

“Is everyone okay?” Dave asked, getting to his feet like the concerned alpha he was. The light mood had disappeared, replaced by sour worry. It was making the pup anxious, shifting around in there, which was not helping Klaus’ sudden nausea. 

“Klaus are you okay?” Ben stood up from the corner where he’d been watching with a smile. The smile was gone now. Klaus waved him away. 

“Yea, yea, it’s okay. Lea’s okay, don’t worry guys. It was her mom. She fell, broke a hip. We were with her in the hospital all day until they finally released her. She went home with Lea, but they both insisted I come by, even if I missed the party.” Vanya gave Klaus a reassuring smile. “Everyone’s okay. Her mom is more pissed than hurt.” 

“Breathe Klaus.” Ben whispered. “Are you going to throw up?”

“No,” He let out a shaky breath, getting a couple more back in before speaking again. 

“Ben?” Dave frowned, pulling Klaus close.

“Yea. Guess just a little on edge about people getting hurt still.” He gave a weak smile. Apparently, the flashbacks and nightmares weren’t the only things that followed Dave and him back from the sixties. He’d spent ten months always making sure everyone was patched up and alive, having them relying on him to keep them from dying. Relying on him to watch their back.

Coming back to peace was harder than it sounds. 

But he trusted Vanya to tell him the truth, and he knew Lea’s mom probably was fine. He doubted Vanya would leave her mate if she wouldn’t be okay. Everyone was okay, and even if they weren’t, it wasn’t his responsibility anymore.

It was time to focus on his family.

He led everyone back over to the couches. Dave gave him a gentle kiss, scenting him for a few seconds to get rid of the anxiety scent. 

“Want me to get plates? Chocolate is always a wonderful cure for broken hips. I should know. Broke mine last year.” Harry winked. 

“Sure.” Klaus laughed. “There should be some in the kitchen, it’s down the hall.” 

“Thanks,” Vanya smiled. “But, uh… Klaus? Can I get an introduction first?” 

“Oh! Right! Sorry, V,” Klaus winced. “Harry, Sera, Carol, meet Vanya. Vanya, meet our old war buddies!” 

“Nice to meet you,” Harry shook Vanya’s hand. “Klaus told us all about you.” 

“All good things!” He promised. 

“Mostly good things.” Sera rolled her eyes. “He was very annoyed that you wouldn’t let him paint your nails.” 

“Oh, I remember that.” Vanya laughed. 

“Harry, you were getting plates.” Carol tugged his shirt. Harry groaned, heading to the kitchen finally. “His memory isn’t what it used to be,” Carol explains. 

“I told him not to get old.” Klaus shrugged, leaning back against Dave, who almost immediately wrapped his arm around his mate. Klaus couldn’t help but smirk a bit at that, and the pleased alpha scent in the air again. He made his alpha happy. 

Fuck yea. 

“Oh, how I wish I could have listened to you.” Sera groaned. “My knees haven’t felt fine in three decades.”

“My knees don’t feel fine now.” Klaus scoffed. 

“You have a pup.” Dave rubbed his belly. “I think you have extenuating circumstances.” Klaus stuck his tongue out. 

“Ganged up on by the mate. Ouch.” Vanya smirked. 

“Hush.” He pointed at her. “You missed me opening presents. Five got the pup a bathtub thing he said Dolores picked out.” 

“I’m still not used to that.” Dave groaned, rubbing his face. “You guys are weird, but that’s another level.” 

“Who is Dolores?” Harry frowned, coming back with plates and forks. 

“The mannequin, love.” Carol coughed. “That the thirteen-year-old who was outdrinking you was talking to.” 

“Oh, that. Wait -”

“Just go with it.” Everyone said. 

“You are weird Spook.” Harry shook his head. “But if anyone’s family would have a mannequin in it, it’d be yours.” 

“I think I’ll take that as a compliment.” Klaus gave Vanya and Ben a grin. “Allison also gave me these nasal aspirator things. She said it sucks up snot.” 

“Ew.” Vanya and Ben said. 

“You’re going to be very grateful for that soon, Klaus, trust me.” Carol shared a look with Sera, who nodded. 

“Very grateful.” 

“Oh fun.” Dave groaned. 

“Tons of fun. You’ll get about as much sleep as you did in ‘nam.” Harry laughed. 

“Maybe less.” Sera shrugged. “At least you’ll have coffee this time.” 

“Ooh, coffee…. I can’t wait to have coffee again. I’m deprived.” Klaus sighed, dramatically throwing his head back. “Davey, the first thing we do when we leave the hospital is drive through Starbucks, okay?” 

“Deal.” 

“You are going to do great, Klaus.” Vanya promised him, squeezing his knee. 

“I don’t have any other choice. I’m not letting my baby grow up like us.” Klaus dropped his smile. “They are going to grow up knowing they are loved. They won’t have to hurt like us.” 

“Never.” Both Ben and Vanya said, their determined looks saying everything he was thinking. 

No more murder babies. No more child superheroes. No more cold metal boxes, sleeping with machines attached to their heads, empty rooms and museum homes. No more meals silent except for self defense and climbing voiceovers, training rather than playing, crying themselves to sleep every night and hating themselves for things beyond their control. The seven of them had to deal with that. Even Claire had to deal with the lingering effects of that childhood and what that did to her mom. But not again. Never again.

Not if they had any say in the matter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunion time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be really honest, i have no idea what city the show takes place in, but since i'm near NYC, for all intents and purposes it's NYC for this fic. Also, i did ANOTHER half hour of research for this, both on the adoption of children from Vietnam after the war (Look up Operation Babylift by the way, its super sad and super interesting), but also on kosher and what that entails. In this fic, i'm writing it with Dave having had a bit of a crisis of faith, since i sort of figure fighting in a crazy violent and unnecessary war would do that to anyone, especially if your mate can also talk to God and you've come back to life from the dead. I just feel that'd throw a little wrench in anyone's faith, you feel me? So I do discuss that and religion a tiny bit in this chapter, but i'm not Jewish, so if i get some things wrong please let me know!

Klaus is evil. He is so evil, and he is so getting into massive trouble for this, but it is so going to be worth it. 

He found Elizabeta. And he invited her over. 

But he didn’t tell Dave. 

“What do you think his reaction is going to be?” Vanya whispered over breakfast, even though Dave wasn’t even awake yet, because apparently, he’s a late sleeper. Klaus didn’t know that, but war makes sleeping in a bit of a rarity. The whole whispering thing was more for the aesthetic, really. They were plotting. Got to act like it too you know? Adds some excitement. Some pizzazz. 

“He’s going to be shocked, for sure.” Klaus shrugged. “But he won’t be mad, I think. It’s his sister. He’s been waffling about whether or not he wants to find her for weeks anyways. I just… sped things up a bit.” He smirked. “Dave likes to get in his head and overthink things way to much. He was never going to call her at this rate.” 

“Oh god he’s been so annoying about it too. Even when you were sleeping he’d be going over pros and cons because he was still awake…” Ben groaned. 

“He was? Davey…” Klaus frowned, glancing over at Ben. 

“Overthinking huh? Sounds like someone I know.” Lea nudged Vanya, who flushed bright red. 

Vanya had brought Lea over for brunch with the family a week after the baby shower, which had been a bit of a disaster. Diego had been grumpy that day, having finally pissed Eudora off enough that she made him sleep on the couch, and had lashed out at Luther, in his typical “I’m an alpha, how do I process emotions properly” way. They started fighting, completely spilling the fruit salad that Klaus had been enjoying the hell out of. Thankfully Dave and Allison got them to calm down and separate before the knives came out, which was an improvement. 

Lea officially became part of the family when she criticized Luther’s punching form. Everyone was shocked to hell, but she just raised an eyebrow and said her sister was a pro-boxer, she knew how to fight, thank you very much. 

Ever since, she and Vanya had been spending a lot of time around the mansion, because as Lea said “your water pressure is better, and I like not having to cook.” Apparently, Vanya burns everything she touches. 

Klaus could have told Lea that one. Anything more complex than peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches and Vanya is kicked out of the kitchen. He is too, but that’s irrelevant. You don’t get much cooking experience on the streets and homeless shelters, okay? Get off his ass. 

“He spent a half hour debating whether we should get a yellow or green baby theme for the baby room because I told him we arent doing pink or blue. He wanted it to be perfect. He could have gone on a lot longer if I didn’t step in and decide on both.” Klaus rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face betrayed him. 

“Awww….” Both of the girls grinned. He flipped them off, hiding his laugh. 

The door bell rang before anything else could be said. 

“Wonder who that is…” Klaus sang, waddling over to the door. He couldn’t walk anymore, he had to waddle. This fucking pup was the size of a pineapple or something now. He was carrying a pineapple. In his uterus. His feet were double their size now. Nothing fit. Nothing! Just… fuck pregnancy. 

He was so making Allison buy him a new wardrobe once this was all over…

“Klaus?” The woman on the steps was a lot younger than Klaus had been expecting, honestly. He knew she was thirteen when Dave went off to ‘nam, so she was bound to be a lot younger than Sera and Harry, but… still. Her hair wasn’t silver, is what he was saying, and it looked pretty good, not going to lie. He hoped his hair looked that good when he was sixty… 

“Was it the eight months pregnant that gave it away or the stunning good looks?” He smirked. 

“Definitely Dave’s Klaus. Hey.” Elizabeta laughed. 

“Hi Lizzie.” Klaus laughed, letting her inside. “Nice to finally meet you. Come on in. Dave’s still sleeping.” 

“Oh I figured. He used to sleep until noon as a teen. I’d be so bored waiting for him to take me to the movies.” 

“Yea, sounds about right. How’ve you been? I haven’t actually talked to you, I don’t think.” A frown tugged at Klaus’ lips. He and Dave had been so close to being able to go home. So close. And then Dave got shot. 

He didn’t regret dragging them to the present, and he’s pretty sure Dave doesn’t regret it either. He never acts like he does, even when they reunited with Sera and Harry. 

Still, seeing his sister, who he remembers as the pesky thirteen year old he’d told Klaus so much about, as a sixty year old… its just a punch in the gut of guilt. Or maybe that’s the pup. Might be both. Probably both. 

“How’ve I been? Sixty years is a lot of time to cover.” She shot him a grin. 

“Sorry.” He winced. 

“Don’t be. You saved his life. Harry sent me a letter telling me what had happened that day. I’m really grateful, Klaus.” Tears welled in Lizzie’s eyes. “I get to see him again. That’s what matters. That’s what I’ve been holding onto all these years.” 

“Okay.” Klaus sighed. “Let’s go into the kitchen. Mom prepared breakfast.” 

“Oh good, I’m starving.” Lizzie grinned. “Do you know if it’s kosher?” 

“Yea, I made sure of it. I wasn’t sure if you still followed kosher, but I didn’t want to take chances.” Klaus shot her a grin. "We try to keep stuff in the house for Dave, anyway. He's been struggling with religion since the war and doesn't really care anymore, but I think it makes him feel less guilty when a good chunk of the food here is still kosher, you know?"

“I hope he sorts that out soon." Lizzie frowns a bit. "You're a good mate, Klaus."

“I know.” He winked. “Oh, Lizzie, this is my sister Vanya and her mate, Lea. That’s Mom, she’s a robot but she's still great, and this is Ben.” Klaus brought his glow to his fists, manifesting their brother, who waved. 

“Um…” Elizabeta stared, pretty reasonably shocked. 

“Just go with it. The Hargreeves are weird.” Lea grinned, getting up to shake Lizzie’s hand. Vanya was next, but Ben just waved, not wanting to scare her too bad, probably. Mom rushed over with a plate, scolding Klaus for not telling her there were more guests. 

“Sorry mom. Pregnancy brain.” Klaus groaned. “Forgot.” Mom nodded, understanding, and patted him on the shoulder. 

“You should sit down, Klaus,” Ben said. 

“Excellent idea, Benny boy.” 

“So, what was Dave like as a kid? Tell us all the juicy details.” Lea grinned, leaning on her hand. 

“Oh, yes, please tell.” Klaus laughed. 

“Oh boy, okay. Well he was a trouble maker, for sure. Got into fights with dad on the regular, about just about everything. Dad was furious when he joined up with the local hippies at school.” 

“Dave was a hippie!” Klaus cackled. “He left out that bit!” 

“He had long hair and everything, it was terrible,” Lizzie groaned. “I probably still have photos somewhere. I’ll send them to you.” 

“Oh god, I’m begging you, please do. I need blackmail for when he’s complaining about doing the night time feedings.” 

“Then have I got some things for you. There was this one time that - “ 

“Elizabeta?” There was a hushed voice from the entrance to the kitchen. 

“Oh, good morning Dave, would you like some pancakes?” Mom said, not reading the sudden shift in the mood.

Elizabeta stood, bones creaking as she walked over to her brother. Klaus held his breath, not really sure what was going to happen. 

But she just hauled him into a hug. And then they were both crying, clutching each other tight after decades of being separated.

“You did good, Klaus.” Ben whispered, watching with a happy smile. 

“He smells so happy…” Klaus purred, melting at the scent of his mate’s joy. Vanya squeezed his knee, grinning. Her other hand was cradled in her mate’s. The scent of joy was nearly suffocating in the kitchen. Coffee and cinnamon and sugary citrus with the touch of sweetness of pregnancy. Vanya’s cedar and warm vanilla, Lea’s rain and roses scent, and Lizzie’s rich chocolate scent, mixed with the almost stale scent of the elderly. It nearly lulled Klaus to sleep, content in the embrace of the people he loved being so happy.

“I missed you,” Lizzie sniffled. 

“I missed you too. I didn’t want to leave you.” 

“You did.” 

“I had to keep my mate and pup safe, Lizzie. You know I did.” 

“I know.” She sighed. “I would have done the same to keep Mari and our kids safe.” 

“You have a mate? And kids?” Dave gasped, pulling back with a grin stretching across his face. “Lizzie, that’s amazing!” 

“Yea, yea, shut up.” Lizzie rolled her eyes. 

“What are the pups’ names?”

“Cam and Hue. They are sisters we adopted from Vietnam.” Lizzie said, a bit hesitantly, her scent bitter as she glanced between Dave and Klaus. “They were really suffering over there, a lot of children who had American fathers were. It was terrible, and when they were looking for families to take the children they got out of there in, we volunteered right away. Mom said it was disrespectful to you, but I didn’t think so. I thought it would be what you wanted, once you heard about the treatment they were facing. They were so malnourished, Dave, and Cam was horribly sick. I knew you’d want us to help. Was… was I right?” 

Dave looked over at Klaus, smiles stretching across both their faces. 

“That’s exactly what I would have wanted.” Dave nodded, hugging his sister. “How are they now?” 

“They are good. You’re going to love them. They wanted to come with me, Mari too, but Mari hates trains so I said we’d drive next time so she could come. Hue had to take care of her daughter and Cam was on a work trip. She’s an immigration lawyer, and Hue is a school teacher.” Lizzie grinned. 

“I’m a great uncle you mean?” Dave got a dazed look in his eyes that had Klaus getting up to nuzzle into his mate, purring at the rich coffee scent covering him. Nothing made him happier than that scent.

“You are.” Lizzie nodded. “Cam’s got two boys, Tyler and Adam. Tyler’s in college and Adam is just about there too. Hue’s got a little girl, she’s about sixteen right now. Her name is Davina. After her great uncle.”

“I need to sit down.” Everyone laughed a bit, Klaus wrapping his arms around his stupified mate’s neck and kissing their bond mark. 

“You broke him, Liz. How dare you break my mate.”

“My bad.” Elizabeta laughed, squeezing her brother’s knee as she sat down next to them. 

The spent the rest of breakfast talking, mostly Lizzie and Dave catching up while Klaus popped in with stories of Vietnam to get Dave in trouble with his sister. Ben kept complaining that Klaus had done worse than every single story he was telling. Needless to say, Klaus didn’t let his mate hear any of that. Lea and Vanya left at some point, replaced with Five growling about how Klaus kept having friends over and he needed to go somewhere else for once. Luther came down once, but quickly backed out of there when he saw Lizzie smacking Dave on the head with a spatula for leaving out how his mate could threaten God herself in his letters. 

That was really amusing, not going to lie. 

Eventually, she had to go, or she was going to miss her train back to Connecticut, and if she wasn’t back by tonight Hue was going to kill her. She promised to visit again soon, said it was only a couple hours on the train and she was retired anyway, so “why not.” 

“Come on, tell me I did good.” Klaus nudged his mate, grinning. 

Dave answered by pulling him into the biggest kiss they could manage with a pineapple belly between them. 

“You did good, Klaus. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left guys!! we're almost there!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HellbrainTM told me my ending wouldn't satisfy people and you guys would be upset with it, but dont worry, i beat it up with a stick and stuck it back in the prison it hides in, and will now be posting the last two chapters today and tomorrow. enjoy!

“I bet you are all wondering why I’ve gathered you here today.” Klaus folded his hands, but the whole evil impression thing wasn’t working out. He’ll blame the bigass belly for that. 

“It wasn’t for dinner?” Diego mumbled around a mouthful of food. 

“Nope.” Dave smirked, placing down the last plate. The two had made dinner for the family, by which he means, Dave made dinner, and Klaus sat down taste testing while Ben kept Mom from helping like she kept trying to do.

“So what is it?” Luther frowned, putting down his fork. It looks so tiny in his hands it’s almost cute! Klaus and Luther had been getting along a lot better lately. They all had, actually. Diego and Luther only had one fight this past week. One! And there wasn’t even pointy weapons involved! It was better than they’d been since they were all kids!   
….well, no Luther and Diego always fought over who really won when they both fought…

Anyways, it was pretty good! All the scents in the house had been soft and happy and it just made Klaus feel all warm and pleased. Dave said it was probably having a pregnant omega in the house. Mellowed everyone out like mad. Klaus was pretty smug about that, not going to lie. 

“We found a house!” Klaus squealed, bouncing in his seat a bit, which had nothing to do with hemorrhoids at all, thank you very much. 

“Since when were you looking for a house?” Allison furrowed her brow.

“They’ve been looking for a house since they got here, Allie.” Ben snorted, currently visible. 

“She gets an excuse, she’s in California half the time.” Vanya pointed out.

“Fair.” 

“Where’s the house?” Five asked. There’s a touch of sourness to his scent, which had been getting stronger recently. He was probably going to present soon. Not going to lie, Klaus was a bit curious. He hadn’t told anyone what he’d been the first time around. Klaus was going to bet on beta. Five was grumpy, but he didn’t have the alpha aggression that Diego, Luther, and Allison had gotten before they presented. And after. And currently. 

Allison was better after having a pup, admittedly, but the other two…. well. You know.

“Connecticut. We wanted to be near Elizabeta, and we found a really nice place on a lake. It’s only a couple hours by train to get back up here though, so we’ll be able to visit a whole bunch.” Dave grinned, taking Klaus’ hand. He was just oozing pleased alpha, having found the perfect home for his pup and mate. 

Even if it was the real estate agent who found it. But hey, if it got Dave smelling that good… he’d let it slide. He’d let most things slide for his mate.

“You guys are going to love it! It’s so cute!” Klaus laughed. “We’ve got a porch and a nice yard and a little dock, and Dave’s going to build a chicken coop with his great nephews as a bonding thing or whatever, I don’t know.” 

“They grew up without me there. Thought I’d try to make up for lost time a bit.” Dave shrugged. 

“That’s so sweet, Dave.” Vanya cooed. “I’m sure they’ll love it.”

“We were hoping you could help us move in, maybe?” Klaus smiled, a bit shy. “We wanted to at least get everything moved out there and the baby stuff set up before they came, so we don’t have to worry about digging around for bottles when we move out with a newborn.” 

“Makes sense.” Five nodded. “I’ll help.” 

“Me too.” Diego grinned. Vanya and Allison agreed as well, and Ben was just a given, of course. Luther was hesitating though. Not out of anger, just doubt, if his scent was anything to go by. Like he wasn’t sure he’d be wanted. 

“Luther?” Vanya raised an eyebrow, voice sharp. Daring him to get mad.

“Oh he doesn’t have a choice. I need someone to carry furniture.” Klaus winked. “Sorry big guy, I need your muscles.” 

“Oh.” Luther flushed. “Right. Right.” 

“So you have furniture?” Allison asked. 

“Yep, it’s all getting delivered to the house in the next few days.” Dave nodded. “Klaus has… interesting taste.” 

“Understatement.” Five said dryly. “Have you seen his dick bong yet?” 

“Ew, Klaus.” Vanya and Allison wrinkled their noses. 

“It’s funny!” Klaus laughed. “Ben loves it!” 

“I hate that thing.”

“No one asked you, Ben.” 

“I have seen it yes,” Dave stopped the bickering, laughing. “It is pretty funny. Wait, remember the guy from that other unit who would roll up blunts with the porn magazines?” 

“Oh my god I remember him! Didn’t you tell him it was the only way a woman would let him kiss her?” 

“He didn’t have teeth!” 

“You punched his teeth out when he tried to touch Louise! How drunk were you that night?”

“And now I get why you two are mated.” Diego coughed. They turned back to the table, laughing hard. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Dave shrook his head, though his smile says he doesn’t mean a word of that. 

“So when are you moving in?” Vanya asked. 

“Friday.” 

“It’s a date then.” 

Friday came around and the whole Hargreeves clan, plus Lea, Grace, and Eudora, piled into three separate cars and drove down to the house. Klaus was very grateful he was in the quiet minivan with Vanya, Lea, Mom, and Dave and not with poor Luther, Diego, and Five who’d all argued about who got to drive the moving truck down until Allison just said all three should do it and save the rest of them from the grumbling. The truck kept swerving off the road as they fought over the steering wheel. 

If they broke Klaus’ stuff he was going to kill them. 

Allison, Eudora, and Ben were in the other truck. Apparently they had better music tastes than Klaus. Ben could shove his boring acoustic music up his ass, thank you very much. Nothing was stopping Klaus from singing Bohemian Rhapsody at the top of his lungs during the three hour car ride, not even his bladder. Anyways, Lea had Spotify Premium so they didn’t have to listen to annoying radio hosts, so who was the real winner here?

Everyone made it to the house in one piece, miraculously. 

“Oh, it’s beautiful, Klaus!” Grace gasped. 

“Perfect to raise a pup.” Vanya squeezed Klaus arm, grinning. “You really are going to be a mom, aren’t you? Going to join a mommy and me class in town? Take the kiddo to the park we passed? Did you spend hours looking at the schools in town?” 

“Fuck off.” He stuck his tongue out at her. 

“He did.” Dave started unpacking the minivan, where a lot of the boxes with their clothes were. Well, Klaus’ clothes. Dave’s didn’t fit with all his boxes in there, so they were in the other van. “He grilled the principal of one of them.” 

“Oh so he’s going to be one of those moms.” Lea nodded. “My mom was like that. I think my teacher wanted to kill her.” 

“Okay, I am not one of those moms, there was a review saying they had a drug problem! I’m not putting my pup in a place where they might get dragged into my old shit.” Klaus scowled. “I just wanted to know whether it was true.” 

“Was it?”

“Yes, which is why we are here, and not two towns over.” Klaus smirked. “It was a productive phone call, not an annoying one.” 

“Whatever you say love.” Dave rolled his eyes, giving him a kiss before going over to Diego and Luther’s truck. Five wasn’t there. Klaus was going to bet he was checking the house over for intruders or sight lines or “checking the perimeter” or some assassin thing. Klaus and Dave may be dealing with their own struggles after ‘nam, but no matter what he said, Five was struggling with his own form of PTSD from his time in the apocalypse and with the Commission. 

Unlike Klaus and Dave, he wasn’t talking to anyone about it. Had no one to talk to about it, except a mannequin, and that doesn’t really count. Klaus just hoped that changed eventually. 

“It was a pretty drive at least.” Allison came up behind them, cracking her back. “Did it have to be so windy though? That truck is a pain in the ass on turns.” 

“I thought I was going to die at least three times, Klaus. And I’m already dead.” Ben groaned. “Don’t let her fool you, she drives like a maniac. Patch is even worse.” 

“Ben says you guys are shit drivers.” 

“Ben was there?” Patch paled. “Tell him to keep his mouth shut.” 

“Oh he’s so not keeping his mouth shut anymore. Ben, what’d they talk about, I need the deets on Diego.” Klaus’ eyes lit up with evil delight. 

“What’s said in the moving van, stays in the moving van.” Ben grinned, so just clamming up out of spite. Dick. 

“Fuck you, I’ll find out eventually.” 

“Klaus, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?” Diego yelled over his shoulder. 

“I am nine months pregnant, no I will not! Mom and I are going to sit on that bench by the lake. If you need the bentacles, let me know.” 

“I am not using the horror to move boxes, Klaus.” Ben growled. 

“Kidding, Benny boo,” Klaus blew a kiss, linking his arm with Grace’s. “Come on mom, you are going to love the lake. Good luck boys!” Diego flipped him off, but it was mostly joking. There was no way the alpha was going to let the heavily pregnant omega move any boxes and they all knew it. Dave would probably have an aneurysm anyways.   
He was barely letting Klaus stand anymore, always trying to get him to sit and relax and freaking out about him overworking himself. Ben was just as bad, honestly, and it was getting on his nerves. He was pregnant, not invalid. 

Though he was not minding the foot massages, not going to lie… Plus even Luther was getting him whatever he wanted. Sometimes being the only omega in a family of alphas wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 

“Are you excited for the baby, Klaus? Your due date is coming up soon.” Grace smiled, touching his stomach. She did that a lot, as if assuring herself they were still there. 

“Yep. Two weeks apparently. I’m nervous, really.” Klaus rubbed his bump, frown tugging at his lips. “I’m… I’m really scared I’m going to mess this up.”

“You won’t.”

“I might.” 

“Everyone messes up their kids a bit. There’s no flawless parent out there. I was built to be the perfect mother, and even I wasn’t perfect.” 

“You had Reggie sort of derailing all your efforts, you know.” Klaus winced. “Makes it hard to raise happy kids when they are used to kill people.”

“Your father was a good man.” She says automatically. 

“You don’t need to say that anymore, mom. He’s not here.” 

“I know. Just like you don’t need to doubt yourself based on what you did in the past.” Her eyes twinkled. 

“You got me there.” He smirked. That sat in silence for a while, watching birds bouncing from branch to branch in the tree above them, ducks swimming around lazily in the water. Grace even went into the house to find some of the crackers they'd brought for snacks to feed them. Klaus could just picture doing this with his pup, talking to them by the water, teaching them how to swim, having parties with their friends. It was everything he hadn't known he wanted. 

When he was really young, he used to imagine what his life would have been like if his mother hadn't sold him away like cattle. Would he have gone to school, or would he have been homeschooled? Would he still have gotten into drugs, or would his mother help him through his powers like Reginald never did? Would he have grown up having swimming parties rather than learning to gouge adult men's eyes out at seven years old? 

He'd never really know. But if all of the shit he went through led to this.... he didn't think he'd want to trade. 

“Klaus! Can you come up here? We need to show you something!” Dave shouted from the window to the baby room, startling the fuck out of him. 

“Oh? Wonder what that might be.” Klaus frowned, clutching his chest. Grace helped him stand, before they went inside. 

Why’d they have to get a house with so many stairs? 

“Alright, come here.” Dave took his hand, drawing him near. “I’m going to put my hands over your eyes and walk you forward, okay?” 

“Trusting you here, baby.” Klaus warned, but let Dave walk him into the baby room blind. 

“You good Diego?”

“Ready!” 

“Alright then…” Dave removed his hands, wrapping his arms around Klaus’ waist instead. “Surprise!” 

Packed into the room was everyone who’d come, all standing rather smugly around a perfectly crafted baby crib. The oak matched the wood of the rest of the furniture, the left wall painted with stars and a rising sun in the corner and the rest of the walls a gentle yellow with green trim. All the accessories and decorations Klaus had bought, and a whole bunch he hadn’t, were set up too, the blanket with the monkey’s and banana trees folded over the crib, the mobile hanging above it. The rocking chair and changing table all set up, stocked and everything. 

And on the wall, right above the crib, were photo frames. The photo of their troop from Vietnam. A photo of Elizabeta and her family, Dave’s grandnieces and nephews looking bored in Christmas sweaters. All the Hargreeves making silly faces, that was clearly taken just for this purpose. A picture of Claire, Patrick, and Allison, one silly photo of Ben laughing with Five some paparazzi snapped of Ben before his death.

In the middle were the words, “Every family has a story… welcome to ours.” 

Klaus was crying before he even realized what he was doing. 

“Klaus?” Dave gasped, turning him around. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s perfect!” He wailed, hiding his face in his mate’s chest. “It’s perfect!” 

“Oh thank god.” Five muttered. 

“Elizabeta’s kids painted the wall, apparently they are good at art. Five brought Diego, Lea, and Harry down to build all the furniture, they all are good with tools, and Vanya and Allison got the pictures together. Sera found the old photos of the guys.” 

“And Dave and I kept you distracted and oblivious,” Ben said, smirking from where he sat on the dresser. 

“Thank you guys.” Klaus smiled, sniffling. He ran over to hug each of his family members. 

Because they were his family. All of them, everyone, was his family. Vanya, who wrote the book that felt like such betrayal at the time. Five, who hadn’t been there for decades. Luther, who used to scare him so bad. Diego, Allison, Lea, Ben, Elizabeta, all of them were his family. 

He left behind one family in the sixties, but he got another back. 

“I love you guys. I love you guys so much. I - oof,” Klaus gasped, pain flaring through his belly. 

“What is it?” Vanya frowned, reaching forward as Klaus doubled over. 

“Klaus?” Dave’s panic scent, as well as quite a few other panic scents, filled the air, which was really not helping his pain. 

“It’s okay, just Braxton hicks.” Klaus waved them away. “Been getting them for days.” His face twisted in pain as they started up again. “Shit they don’t feel good, do they?”

“Sit down,” Eudora said. Vanya and Dave helped him over to the rocking chair. 

“Luther, Five, Allison, go downstairs. Eudora and Diego, you too.” Lea instructed, kneeling by Klaus and rubbing his knee, releasing as much comforting omega scent as she could to shadow the worry in the room. 

“I’m fine guys, it’s just practice contra-aaah- fuck…” Klaus groaned. “The baby isn’t due for two weeks. I’m fine.” He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring their hands trying to get him to stop. 

“I’m fine.” He snapped. But everyone was staring at him, mouths open. “What?” 

“Your scent just…. shifted.” Vanya said. 

“Ben?” Klaus tried to keep the panic out of his voice as he looked over at his brother, who was just smirking like the little shit he was.

“Congrats Klaus. You’re going into labor.” 

“Fuck.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sings* it's the final chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty this is it! the last chapter! There is a chance, a slim chance that i don't even know why i'm mentioning and getting people's hopes up potentially, that i might turn this into a series. i have other ideas that i've put in little hints for to give me a starting point if i do decide to continue this. However, i'm primarily an original fiction writer and any fanfic that gets written comes second to that, and wholly depends on my energy and schedule around all my other projects. But i did enjoy the fuck out of this, so if you'd be interested in continuing this, let me know and i'll see what i can do! 
> 
> I really hope you guys are happy with this ending, and thank you so much for sticking around and giving me so much amazing feedback and comments! Enjoy!!!

For sixteen hours, there’s a lot of yelling, lots of hand holding, lots of walks outside to get some air before coming back inside to do more yelling and more hand holding. Klaus refuses to go to the hospital, even when Elizabeta tries telling him its a wonderful children’s hospital. He’s not fucking dealing with the ghosts of kids wandering downstairs, let alone the ghosts of sobbing mothers who didn’t make it through labor. 

Hell no. 

Instead, Five gets Sera, Harry, and Dr. Blake, and he gives birth in the still empty guest bedroom. 

At 5:32, April 7th, 2020, Benjamina Elizabeth Katz is born.

“Oh Klaus, she’s perfect,” Grace cooed, finishing cleaning up their pup before handing her to her mom. 

“Of course she is.” Klaus sighed, cradling her to his chest. “Hey there sweetheart. Welcome to the world. You’ve been a pain in my ass for the past nine months, you know.” Benji laughed, clutching onto his finger. He looked up at Dave, the tears on his face mirrored back at him as Dave wrapped around his back. 

“Hey there,” Dave whispered. “Look how beautiful she is…” Klaus purred, shifting back against his mate and holding his pup in his arms. The overjoyed scents in the room were almost lulling him to sleep. Well, that and the sixteen hours awake. 

But he wasn’t missing a minute of this. 

“Luther and Diego set up the bed next door. Want to move someplace comfier?” Sera asked, finishing up in the downstairs region with Dr. Blake. 

“Mmhm.” Klaus hummed. Dave helped him to his feet, carefully supporting his unsteady steps with Vanya on his other side. 

He curled up on the bed, Dave firmly against his side with his arms protectively wrapped around his omega and newborn pup. Vanya was by his feet, rubbing his leg and smiling down at her new niece, with Ben sitting on his other side looking over his shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you named her after me.” Ben whispered, ghostly fingers drifting over Benji. Klaus didn’t have the energy right now to make him solid, but one he had a nap, he’d let Ben hold her. 

“Of course we did, Ben. Don’t be stupid.” Klaus smirked. 

“I think I brought up names four months in, and he just gave me this look like I was crazy. He said, ‘their name is going to Benjamin, or Benjamina. No debate,’ and I just went with it.” Dave laughed, nuzzling into Klaus’ neck. “It’s a good name.” 

“It is.” Vanya grinned. 

“Thanks, Klaus.” Ben smiled. If he was alive, Klaus was pretty sure he’d be blushing. 

“They are all biting at the bit to get in,” Sera groaned, closing the door shut behind her as she came in, locking out all the anxious and eager alpha scents outside.

“Oh, let them in before they have a heart attack.” Klaus rolled his eyes. Sera nodded, opening the door. Diego, Lea, and Harry tumbled in, having been pressed to the door. The others were close behind, all of them gathering around the bed. Dave growled a bit when the alphas got too close, not yet ready to let them near Klaus and Benji. 

“She’s so beautiful Klaus,” Allison gasped, hand covering her mouth. 

“She’s so little.” Five frowned, inching closer. Dave started to growl, but Klaus shushed him. 

“Yea, she is, Five.” Klaus smirked. “She’s a newborn.” 

“Not a preemie though,” Dr. Blake spoke up, peaking her head in. “She made it full term. Your guest room is a mess, Klaus.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Klaus waved her off. 

“She’s all red. And wrinkly.” Five frowned deeper, gently touching her. Dave growled again, and this time Five did back off. 

“She’s all red, and wrinkly… and she’s your niece.” Five flushed, hugging his arms to his chest as he seemed to war with something. Klaus wasn’t sure what, but he’d figure it out. 

Later. 

Everyone stuck around for a while longer, cooing and chatting and generally being a family with a new baby. But Klaus was tired, and he really, really just wanted to sleep right now, so Vanya shooed everyone away. 

“Want me to go too?” She asked. Klaus hesitated but nodded. Even Ben left, getting the hint and leaving Dave and him alone. 

They were silent for a while, watching their daughter sleep, her little chest rising and falling under the blanket Grace had knitted for her. It was so peaceful it almost made Klaus antsy. He wasn’t used to this. Even after months of being with Dave, he still wasn’t used to this. Peace. Quiet. Warmth. 

“There was a long time I didn’t think I’d get this.” Klaus finally said. “Before I met you I thought I’d kill myself on an overdose or something before I could ever get my shit together enough for a pup. After I met you I wasn’t sure we’d live to go home. Even when we did come back here, I never thought… I never thought I’d get…”

“Get what?” Dave smoothed a hand up and down Klaus’ side, giving him the time to form his thoughts. 

“Get this. A happy, healthy baby. A family waiting for us downstairs who all love us and want to be there. A house that we own and can be happy in, that’s nothing like the academy. I guess I just… I just never thought I could really be happy. Not with the drugs, or growing up like we did, or the war.”

“But are you happy?” Klaus looked up at Dave, his mate, the scent of warm coffee and cinnamon wrapping around him as he blinked back some tears. He felt his daughter’s breath against his chest, her little hand still clutching at his finger. Downstairs, he could hear everyone arguing over who was going to be the favorite aunt or uncle, really hoping Luther and Diego didn’t destroy his house before he could even really move in. Outside his window, the sunrise glittered over the lake, the wind causing little waves to hit the dock. 

“I... I am.” He ran a finger over Benji's cheek. "I really am." 

"Then that's all that matters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i've promoted my writing blog (elliot-orion.tumblr.com) before, but if you want to scream more about TUA, feel free to hit me up at my main, alittleyellowdinosaur! i'm always looking for people to bounce headcanon's off!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day and will definitely get you more chapters quicker, just saying.  
> If you want to see my original stuff, go to elliot-orion.tumblr.com!


End file.
